Finding the king before pitch
by shadow lunar heart
Summary: To stop the problems in kingdoms Jack and Anna must find the one know as the Dragon king to help them and bring a prophecy to reality Frostcup small bit of Hic/Anna and Ast/Anna
1. Meeting Jack

Frost/Cup and just a small tiny bit of Hic/Anna

Hiccup was walking down the road in Berks, trying his best to not slip on the ice that was now covering the roads. A gust of cold wind blew by and Hiccup had to clutch his hunter green jacket closer to him. "What's with this wind?" He mumbled to himself as he pulled his house key from his pants pocket and looked forward seeing his house come into view. He opened the door and quickly shut it, sealing off the cold air outside. He put his keys on the table and found Toothless sitting by the fire place "Hey, buddy." he stroked Toothless on the head. Hiccup began to undress, ignorant to the outside world. He crawled into bed.

Jack was trying to defend Anna the best of his ability but Pitch was far too strong "Anna, get back!" another dark whip hit Jack in the leg. Pitch hissed from the darkness, "You can't run from nightmares, Jack!" Anna reached the cliff edge and looked down to see a small town. "Jack, a town!" Jack turned to see the town and Pitch took the opening and the whip went right across Jack's face and chest, sending him flying back into Anna and off the cliff. Anna grabbed a rock on the way down and hissed at the pain in her shoulder. She was hanging onto Jack by his blue hoodie. "JACK!" he was knocked out and bleeding. A voice from above made her look up and see Pitch "Oh dear Anna, you could have just simply helped me become king but you chose to run." He lifted the whip "Now you and Jack will pay!" He struck her hand and they both fell. Anna screamed at the top of her lungs "JACK WAKE UP!" A blue light started to shine from above a streak of light shot towards them. It wrapped around them. Anna passed out to wind rushing past her ear and Pitch's laughter.

Hiccup's P.O.V

A pounding on the door woke me from my deep sleep "Who?! What?!" I got up and opened the door to find Astrid "What's up?" Astrid looked frantic "We found strangers and we need help. They were on the outskirts of the village, it looks like they fell from the cliff leading to the forest." She grabbed my hand "Come on!" I had enough time to close the door and Astrid was dragging me to the medic building. When we arrived, I saw a strawberry blond haired girl and a snow white haired boy and they both were injured. I grabbed some towels and some rubbing alcohol "Astrid gets me some gauze now!" he went to the woman first and saw a mark on the back of her hand, it wasn't deep but was fresh. Astrid came over as I poured rubbing alcohol on the cut cleaning it. "What did this?" Astrid looked closer "Wasn't one of our weapons, that's for sure." I wrapped it up as the young lady groaned, "Jack" I looked over to the white haired male "That must be Jack" Astrid took over tending to the girl while I went over to 'Jack' and I saw the cuts across his chest and face. I poured some rubbing alcohol on a rag and began to clean his wounds. I got to his face and his hand snatched my wrist. "Who are you?" his voice was weak "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, what happened?" The boy looked at me, he was pale; extremely pale. He spoke so softly that I had to really listen just to hear him "Don't let Pitch find us." he passed back out. I wrapped his chest to the best of my ability and covered the scar on his face with some gauze. "Astrid, tell everyone to look for more people someone had to have done this to them." Astrid nodded and ran off to tell the elders. I went back over to the girl and she opened her eyes slightly "Where's Jack?" I pointed over to Jack "He's okay, I took care of the both of you." She sighed "Thank you so much." She sat up a bit, but cringed as she tried to put pressure on her hand "Ow". I looked at her "You were attacked, weren't you?" She sat up "First off, I am Anna, little sister to Elsa. I was in search of a king, someone to help the darkness in my land, so I called on my older sister's best friend Jack Frost, the winter 'King' in a way." She gestured to Jack "Except he's a not really a king, but he agreed to help me find a king " I looked at her "Who hurt you?" she frowned and averted her eyes from mine "Pitch did, he wants to be king." I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me "How can he do that?" tears formed in her eyes "Someone may take a title if they are defeated in combat " I saw the tear fall from her face "What's wrong?" the pain in her eyes was plain as day "I told him that my sister knows the rules of royalty." I was confused. "There aren't any kings near here." she sniffed "There is a king in the town of Berks called the 'Dragon King'." I froze "The Dragon King?" she nodded "There were rumors about him being there." I frowned further "You're in Berks " she looked around the building. "Where the Dragon King?" I looked annoyed, I know. "I was about to ask you the same thing." A scream caught our attention "Astrid." I stood up "Stay here!" I ran out of the medic building and started towards the scream. I arrived to find Astrid in combat with a pale, black haired dude "HEY!" I yelled. The older man turned to me "Bug off kid, this is between me and the girl." he swung a whip again at Astrid and it wrapped around her blade and was yanked from her hand. I gritted my teeth "Toothless!" a loud crash came from behind me and a roar followed. Astrid grinned "You just made the worst mistake of your life." A fire ball flew past me and hit the man in the back, Toothless landed next to me and roared again, I climbed onto him. "Let's go." We charged the man and knocked him down before he could turn around. The older man vanished into a puff of black smoke, I heard a male voice from overhead and black whip barely miss us. An ice shard hit him and threw in the side of the cliff. "Hey, Pitch" I looked over and saw Anna and she was helping Jack, who was barley standing, even with her help. I looked back to the black haired man "So you're Pitch?" he got up and hissed back "Yes, I am the Pitch." A blast of darkness was flung at me. Astrid screamed at me to move but it moved too fast so I put my arms up in front of me to defend myself and was blown backwards and hit the building hard. Pitch looked around and saw he was outnumbered. "You will pay, boy." He pointed a finger at me before vanishing into black smoke. Jack collapsed to his knees, Anna caught him "Jack!" I rushed over "Hey" he lifted his head and even with the scar, he took my breath away. I placed a hand on his cheek "Hi, I'm Hiccup." He smiled a bit but winced because of the scar on his face. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell into my arms.

Chapter 1 ends

Well this was the first chapter and I hope I did good please do tell

More to come


	2. Blizzard

I know my punctuation is probably a disaster. I apologize ahead of time

Chapter two

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to a small dark room with a fire place. "You're awake." I jumped at the voice and turned to see the boy from before. "It's you, the pretty boy" I covered my mouth as the words slipped out of my mouth. He smiled and sat on the bed. "My name is Hiccup and yours is Jack Frost, right?" I nodded in reply finding it hard to talk to him, then a thought hit me "Where is Anna?" he picked up my staff and examined it. "She's with Astrid so she's safe". I grabbed my staff and placed my hand over his. "Thank you for saving us both." he blushed and got up quickly, leaving a cold chill on my hands. He stammered out a reply "Any … anytime, you're really injured, but your healing quickly." he reached out and like before his hand brushed my cheek, it felt like lightening hitting my skin. I gasped once he reached the scar and he stopped "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing that." he held his hand like what he did was wrong. I looked at him "Why shouldn't you?" Hiccup looked at me "It's not right, I'm not supposed to like guys." The last word fell to a whisper, making it hard to hear. I reached to grab his arm and he pulled away "I am going to go find Anna so we can help you two find the Dragon King" I pulled my hand to my chest as he turned and left . I spoke out loud "Moon, what's going on? I have to stop Pitch, not fall for a mortal." I felt a tear run down my cheek

Hiccups P.O.V

I quickly went outside, I could still feel it the burning cold where his hand had touched mine "I'm not gay though, I can't be." A voice made me jump "And why can't you be?" it was Anna she was looking at me with concern "Because im supposed to get married, to have kids" Anna smiled "Hiccup, if you do something that doesn't make you happy like that, you will live a very miserable life. Do you like guys?" I blew out a breath I did not know I was holding "I don't know, I have never even kissed a girl, let alone a guy" Anna burst out laughing. "Really, you've never been kissed?" I blushed brightly "Ye... Yea" she stopped and frowned "I think if you're happy and you feel love, then don't fight it because love is something many people search their whole lives for, you should be lucky you found it so early." I looked at her confused "What are you trying to say?" she smiled but it never reached her eyes "All I'm saying is don't be afraid of something you don't understand, okay?" she smiled and walked off. She called back "Astrid and I will be down in the dining hall." I looked down at my hand. I went back to see Jack, I had to see him now. I opened the door and the fire was out. I called out "Jack?" he was curled up in bed resting once more his eyes looked irritated like he had been crying. I ran my hand over his cheek and up into his hair, it was soft like snow. I leaned in and heard him breathing very silently. I stood up and sat on the bed but after a while, my eyes felt heavy. I laid down next to him and dozed off.

Astrid P.O.V

I was in conversation with Chief Haddock "They were looking for the Dragon King?" he frowned "Oh Odin, it is as I feared" he got up and scratched his beard while he paced the floor "They are here for Hiccup." He spoke like he just stated a fact "Excuse me?" I was shocked. He looked down and went over behind a curtain and came back with a book "The Dragon King is the true ruler of Berks. He can be identified by the fact that dragons will protect him. Aside from that, he can breathe fire like a dragon and has a dragon mark on his back" I was stunned "But Hiccup's never breathed fire nor does he have a dragon mark on his back!" Chief laughed at me like I was a child "You have never really seen him angry then nor seen his back have you?" he put the book on the table and came over to me, "I sent a message out for help and she should be here by night fall so please bear with me okay?" I sighed "Okay Chief, if you say so." I turned to leave "Astrid, he must not know not until I know the full truth, understood?" I nodded and opened the door to leave. I got outside and saw a dark cloud heading our way "Oh for the love of Odin." I took off to Hiccup's house to warn him and Anna met me half way "Hey "I grabbed her arm "Where is Hiccup?" she pointed back the way she came. "At the house, taking care of Jack." I dragged her along "We have to hurry, a blizzard's about to hit." I ran with her in tow, arrived at the house and opened it and closed it with Anna inside.

Jack P.O.V

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a sleeping Hiccup, his warm breath on my face smelled like cinnamon. I breathed in and I felt an arm on my thigh, he scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. I heard him mumble "King" I didn't say anything but kept listening to him breath calmly. I heard the door downstairs open and close. I kept quiet and then I heard Anna. "Astrid, they're up here." I heard footsteps and then a female voice "I knew it." she whispered. Anna spoke quietly "Should we leave them?" the voice replied "Wake them up, I need to get a fire started now!" I sat up, waking Hiccup up as well "Why did you wake us up?" Anna looked at me. "A storm is coming." Hiccup, without saying a word, was downstairs already making a fire. I heard him shout "Astrid, bring more wood!" I helped Astrid with the wood and soon Hiccup had a roaring fire just in time for a sound like a million rocks hitting the roof. I knew what it was. "Blizzard." Hiccup nodded "That's right, we get them from time to time. This one seems pretty bad." I looked at Astrid "Hi." she looked at me and smiled "You two seemed cozy just a few minutes ago." I blushed brightly. Hiccup spoke "I ... I don't know what you are talking about." Anna looked at Astrid and they exchanged a look I was confused by. I looked out the window "How long will this last?" Hiccup went over to the window "A couple of hours maybe." Astrid smiled "Want to play a game, then?"

Well that's Chapter 2 guys. I know this chapter probably was very boring, my bad :/ but i will make it up to you

Next chapter I'll be having a Anna's point of view and a big twist: p

Please again forgive me for my grammar and punctuation please


	3. Annas kiss and fail

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

"A game? What kind of game?" Astrid grinned "Well, I'm sure Hiccup has lots of games upstairs that we can play." Her smiled reminded me kind of a lioness, pretty but very deadly. She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to find games. We started rummaging through games, mostly board games I saw when I was in town: Monopoly and Clue. Finally, Astrid looked at me, "So Jack, tell me about you."

Anna's P.O.V

I was alone with Hiccup. The handsome man who tended to mine and Jack's wounds when we were hurt. "So Hiccup" I felt it slid out. He looked at me "Yea Anna?" I blushed brightly "What is your way of living?" he cocked his head to the side "Huh?" I sighed "Your moral belief." He nodded, "Oh that. Well, I believe in being good and helping people." I smiled at him "That's a good belief, Hiccup." he nodded in reply "What about you, Anna?" I thought about it "Well, I like to protect the weak from those who use their power in corruption, Pitch being a very prime example of that case" He nodded thinking about what I said very closely . "Anna, have you ever kissed a boy?" I stopped "Uh, no. I mean, I never really had the opportunity to kiss a guy before." I was stuttering out words. He looked at me, "Then how do you know you're straight?" It clicked in my head then "Questioning yourself still?" He nodded "I haven't ever kissed a girl or boy so I don't know." I leaned a bit closer to him "Well, you could always find out." He leaned in closer to me "Just to figure out, right?" I nodded "Right." I closed my eyes and felt warm lips on mine but they weren't passionate. We parted and we sat there staring at the fire, I finally spoke "I'm going to take a guess. That kiss didn't really do anything for you, did it?" he nodded "You're beautiful, Anna, you really are, but I just was not passionate nor was I feeling butterflies in my stomach." I smiled "It's okay…" I stopped mid-sentence "Hiccup, what is that on your back?" he looked down and saw his shirt had come up just enough to reveal a strip of black ink. I lifted it and saw a black runic dragon made of small lines. "Where did you get this?" he laughed a bit and said, "I've had it since I was born, dad said I was strange one." I nodded "That's pretty cool" Hiccup looked at me "Are we okay?" I smiled again "Hiccup, I understand." He looked around "Where are Jack and Astrid?"

Jack P.O.V

"What do you want to know?" I looked at her knowing there was a reason behind this. She smiled "Winter King?" I chuckled "I'm not a king, not yet but one day I will be, just not now." She frowned a bit "You're gay…" I stopped. "Yes, I am." She nodded "Ever had a boyfriend before?" I stopped "There was only one who stood out in my whole existence, his name was Alex…" This seemed to have caught her attention "Alex?" I turned my head away from her, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "He was the first person to make me feel warm once more ." I felt a hand on my shoulder "What happened, Jack?" I could hear the concern in her voice. "He died." it came out in a choked sob. She rubbed my back "Tell me later okay, for now let's get back." We grabbed a game and headed downstairs before I went down Astrid stopped me "Jack, I'm here for you if you need me" I wiped my tears with my sleeve "Thank you." We heard Hiccup from below. "Where are you guys?" We hurried downstairs "Right here!" I yelled with excitement. Anna looked at me strangely "What did you guys pick?" Astrid held up a game of Clue . "Murder mystery, apparently." She grinned wickedly, Hiccup rolled his eyes at her "Come on." We pulled a table in front of the fire and set up the board. I picked Mrs. White, Hiccup got Professor Plum, Astrid was Ms. Scarlett, and Anna got Mr. Green, we started the game and began playing. After about 40 min and a few rounds of the game, we heard the storm grow quieter. Anna looked out the window, "Looks like it's calmed down." Hiccup spoke up, "Yeah, the storms here in Berk don't last long" He was drawing something on a piece of paper. He stretched and yawned "I might catch a nap " He started up the stairs. Astrid called after him "We're all supposed to meet your dad for dinner." He grunted back at us. As soon as he was out of sight, Anna turned to me "What happened?" I looked at her "Excuse me?" she glared at me which even sent a chill down my spine, like her sister, they might be short, but they are scary "You look like Elsa when you do that." she frowned in a annoyed look "Why were you crying?" I looked at Astrid "She wanted to know." "Know about what?" Anna inquired, it came out a whisper, I did not think she even heard me "Alex.." she looked down. "Oh him.." I went silent "Jack, you know that wasn't your fault." Astrid looked at me What wasn't your fault" I sighed "Alex died by Pitch's hands, it's how Pitch is now able to use his new powers, they're Alex's powers" Astrid covered her mouth with her hand "He took his life?" I nodded my head "I couldn't save him! It's my fault I couldn't save him, if we had taken Pitch on together, we would had won but no!" I felt tears come down my face "I miss him so much." my voice dropped down to a whisper "I will make Pitch pay."

Anna's P.O.V

Seeing Jack have to remember Alex was killing me . I remember the black haired boy very clearly, his eyes were so unique, purple sometimes amethyst, Jack loved him and it broke Jack when we found him.

*Flashback*

"JACK!" I ran over to the body that was in the field. Jack came running towards us, ice following him. "Alex!" he knelt next to us. Alex looked up at us, he didn't have long. "Pitch" he managed to say "Pitch has the power of darkness now." He reached up and cupped Jack's chin. "Stop him Jack, use the light and stop him before he destroys the land." A bloody trail was left where he had touched Jack's face. I looked around and noticed all the blood on the ground "Jack." I reached out to help him and we both watched as Alex took his last breath. Jack's face twitched and he let out a scream that sent out a flash of light. When the light cleared, he had frozen the whole field in ice and snow. He put his head on the ground and cried, I saw the red blood getting in his white hair as he cried his heart out. We stayed like that for an hour before he went silent and said something in a low evil whisper "Pitch, you will pay I swear you will!" that was the moment he changed before my eyes from the fun loving spirit to the vengeful lover

*Flashback end*

"Jack, there was nothing you could have done." I placed a hand on his shoulder while Astrid looked horrified "Anna, what if I cant protect him?" a voice behind us made us all jump a woman in all royal purple was at the door way "That won't be a problem with me here." she smiled, she was pale with a head full of black hair "Hello Jack and little Anna, how is Elsa these days?" we both gasped and at the same time the old woman frowned at us "I don't mean to be rude but I am the person who was ordered here to help your village."


	4. Meet alex the dark prince

Hiccup's P.O.V

I laid in bed and finally fell asleep. In my dreams, I was in a field of black flowers and black trees, everything was black, even the grass, except the sky: it was red and swirling. A man was standing in the middle of a white marble circle, his hair blended in with the background. "Hello?" I called out but he laughed and didn't turn to me. "Come closer" so I walked closer towards him. I saw a darkness coming from around him but as soon as I hit the white marble circle, the darkness vanished, the black forest turned green, as did the grass. He chuckled again, it echoed like an eerie ringing sound. "Who are you?" he turned to me and I was met with amethyst eyes "I am Alexander Bloodmyer." he held out a hand to shake, his skin was pale like Jack's "I am Hiccup." I shook his hand, it was like touching ice "You're cold." He laughed and I saw sharp teeth "I'm dead so of course I'm cold..." I jumped back a little "Y...You're dead?" he frowned at me "Yes, I'm dead." "Then why am I here?" he looked up at the sky. "I needed to speak with you." "About what?" he smiled, "Well, for one Elsa needs help. But the main thing is you." I cocked my head to the side "Me?" he nodded "Yes, you." "What about me?" He looked up at the sky, still searching for something "Why do you think being gay is wrong?" the question took me by surprise "Just who are you again?" he glared at me "Stop avoiding the question and answer me" Darkness flared up around him. "Because I'm supposed to get married, my dad would always tell me that loving another man is wrong and is punishable." Alex sat down as a chair raised under him, meeting him to sit "You know, I have to say you're disappointing me, really" another chair rose up across from him "Sit, please." he gestured to the chair. I sat across from him "Why am I disappointing you?" He frowned, "Hiccup, if everyone listened to what the standard wrong is, nothing new would happen in the world. My sister Elizabeth told me that certain things are wrong, like murder, but a thing like love is not wrong because love no matter what is pure. So to say being gay is wrong on its own because if you are in love and you deny yourself then that is wrong, Hiccup." he looked at me "You seem offended, are you...?" "Gay? … Yes, I am " I looked down "I'm sorry-" he stopped me "You know, I loved a man, he was as beautiful as fresh snow and could take your breath away and I knew he loved me...but my mother, Queen Gabriel found a prophecy that changed my life forever . After I heard it, I knew I was going to die and that he and I were not destined for one another. But you and him are." I stopped "Jack?" he nodded "Jack is the future King of Winter." I looked around and saw something huge and black fly above us. "What did the prophecy say?" he cleared his throat "When the nightmare spirit grasps power, it will stop at nothing, darkness will cover and threaten the land but as the light burns the land, so shall the Winter and Dragon King stand with an army, so shall the nightmare vanish once and for all under the bonding of the two Kings" on the last word I felt chills running down my spine "So two guys will save the world from nightmares?" He looked as the shadow passed over once more "Yes, they will defeat Pitch, who now has not just my darkness, but Alicia's light" I jumped up "So how are we all to fight both light and dark?!" He rolled his eyes, "Use Elizabeth and Charles, fool." "Who?" he sighed "My sister, the Princess of Darkness and Charles is Alicia's little brother, the Prince of Spring, they can help disarm Pitch." I looked around, the forest was slowly turning black again "And who is the Dragon King?" He laughed, "Well, it seems I already found him" a black dragon landed behind him outside of the circle, its red eyes looking at me. And as everything went black, I heard Alex speak "Time to wake up, Dragon King. "I sat up in bed and was sweating like I had a fever. I heard a voice speak, "I predicted the storm, so I came early" Astrid sounded amazed, "Well, let me go wake up Hiccup." the voice sounded snarky, "He's already awake, aren't you, Hiccup?" I knew there was no faking it, I got up and went downstairs to be faced with a woman with black hair and pale skin. she smiled "Hello child, it's about time you came back to us. How was purgatory?" I frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about." she shrugged, "Very well, be ignorant if you want" she looked at Jack, "So you see, Jack Frost, you and the Dragon King must gather the other princess and princes and kings and queens and stop Pitch before it's too late" he frowned, "But where is he?!" a greenish aura crept around him "Do not yell at me." she whispered, but it struck fear into me even. He stopped and bowed his head, "Please, I just want to know." She frowned herself "He's closer than you think, Fate still has a heart, even if it doesn't seem like it at times." he looked at me and shook his head. Astrid spoke up, "We have to go see your dad, Hiccup." I looked over at her, "You, Anna, and this woman go on ahead okay? I need to talk with Jack." I told her as I pointed to the woman. Anna nodded "Let's go." I looked over at Jack as they left, he had moved and was leaning against the mantle to the fire place. "So what's wrong?" I walked over to him "I'm sorry." he looked at me confused "Why are you sorry?" I met his eyes and saw the beauty Alex was talking about: a poor tortured soul that just wanted to feel love. I felt my hand go to his face and cupped his cheek as I felt myself move forward. "Jack, do you think fire and ice can exist together?" I felt a cold hand on my face and tilted my chin up "Yes" I felt an ice cold breath on my face" I looked deeply into his eyes, the ice beauty. I felt the heat rise up inside me, he was getting closer and my heart was beating so fast, it felt like it could pop out of my chest. "Hiccup?" I shivered as his breath hit my neck "Y..Ye...yea " he met my eyes "Thank you." and I felt it his cold lips on mine and felt the fire inside me burn bright, my legs began to weaken and everything was spinning, It felt like electricity was going through my body. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I liked kissing a boy

Jack's P.O.V

I could feel this strange warmth spreading through me, something I had not felt since Alex and I last kissed. "Hiccup" he was flushed and breathng hard as we pulled apart "I'm serious, thank you for helping me." he intertwined our hands "I can't do this." he whispered, I lifted his face to face me. "Why?" he looked into my eyes and I saw the tears staining his face and finally he blurted out, "YOU'RE MEANT TO BE WITH THE DRAGON KING, ALEX TOLD ME!" I stopped and the warmth that had been spreading through me went out like someone had snuffed it out "What?" I felt my eyes widen "Alex? You talked to Alex?" he was crying now, "I'm sorry, I wish it was us, I do, but you're the Dragon King's, not mine." he ran out the door. I was frozen "Alex?" I felt the pain in my chest "Why?" a voice spoke from around me "Well, maybe it's because you aren't willing to chase him because you're so caught up on Alex." I looked around, "Who's there?" a young lady with long black hair was standing next to a man with blonde hair, both wore black and white robes. The male spoke "Honestly, how long are you going to kept being caught up on him when in reality that young man who just rushed out of here needs you?" the woman circled around me, they seemed to be finishing one another's sentences "Really now, if you focus on the dead more than the living, my brother's death will have been in vain." A black aura raised around the woman while a whitish light raised around the man "It seems he is not ready yet, twin." she frowned "It would seem not twin, let's go." they both vanished into dust, leaving piles of ashes behind them. I watched in complete shock "I'm losing my mind, I knew it." I chased after Hiccup "I'm not going to lose you, Hiccup!"


	5. Delima

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was running and wanted to run and run until I couldn't run anymore. The tears covering my face blurred my eyes until finally I was near the woods and then I felt it: something rising in my chest, a strange kind of heat. I looked up, screamed, and closed my eyes but suddenly I felt heat on my face. I opened my eyes and I was no longer screaming, no, I was breathing fire like Toothless does. I closed my mouth and the flames disappeared. I fell to my knees "My, look at what you're doing." a young woman with black hair and amethyst eyes who looked very similar to Alex was standing less than ten feet away from me. "You're going to catch a cold like that, you fool." I turned to my other side and there was a man with blonde hair and golden eyes . The man glared at me "Get up, Hiccup." I slowly got up "Who are you two?" the woman chuckled, "You know twin, if he keeps denying himself like this, I'm sure he will go insane." the man replied, "Twin, I do believe you are right and the Frost King needs to hurry up." the woman looked around "Hiccup, what you're doing now, I must say, will destroy you if it's not tamed." the man came closer "Or he might already be insane. Eh, Hiccup?" I looked between the two, "Who are you?!" the man laughed, "You might be a king, boy," the woman finished his sentence for him, "But you do not command us." the man came closer to me "By the way Little King, jumping to Purgatory is very dangerous." I heard footsteps approaching, the woman frowned, "Do tell my brother the next time you see him, 'It's under the circle' will you kindly? Thank you." darkness began to surround the woman while light surrounded the man and then they were gone, piles of ashes in their place. I heard Jack's voice "Hiccup, where are you?!" I yelled back, "Jack!" I saw him flying towards me with his staff and Toothless behind him, a voice whispered in my ear "Little King, do not fear him." I ran towards them I heard Jack yell "Hiccup!" he tackled me as soon as he was close enough. He looked me over quickly, checking to see if I was okay. "You're not hurt, are you?" I saw blood drip down onto me. I looked at his chest, he was bleeding. His breathing started quickening "Jack?" I said with concern. He didn't reply, his eyes were wide. His blue hoodie was now purplish because of the blood. " Jack, your wound!" I rolled him off of me and onto his back. I looked at Toothless "Buddy, bring me some medical supplies now, please hurry!" Toothless flew off back to the village "Jack, I need to get to the wound." he nodded and I could see the fear in his eyes. I was able to remove his hoodie and blue t shirt underneath and gasped. His pale body was breath-taking: well-toned abs, flawless pale skin until you got across his chest where the wound was, which was now bleeding, not badly but could be a problem if not tended to. I looked at him, "You shouldn't have run after me." He looked up at me his eyes unfocused "You know, I loved him…" I stopped "Who?" he smiled,"Alex, I loved him because he made me happy, he swept me off my feet and snatched my heart." I looked at him with more concern, fear creeping its way into my heart "You don't have to tell me this." he put a finger up to my lips "Hiccup, you make me smile. I want to get to know you, I don't care if I'm meant for the Dragon King " he smiled softly as he put a hand behind my neck and pulled me down towards him. "Jack, are you sure?" he smiled and kissed me very passionately, I felt the electric feeling running through me again as we parted "Yes, I'm sure, Hiccup" I felt my body feel all warm and giddy "But being gay is … is wrong right ?" he frowned and put my hand over his heart "Hiccup, how something like this be wrong?" I frowned "I don't know." I averted my eyes. He laughed a bit, "I hope you figure it out soon." I heard Toothless coming back with supplies. "Jack, Toothless is back." he smiled, "Good." Toothless landed with a bag of medic supplies and the red dot on it, I got out gauze and rubbing alcohol and began tending to his wound. He hissed when the rubbing alcohol hit the wound and let out a sound of pain. "Sorry!" I apologized quickly and shook his head with his jaw clenched "It's fine." he hissed. I wrapped it up after stopping the bleeding. "Jack, please be more careful." he smiled, "Thank you." I looked at his shirtless form "Um...y-you'd better put on clothes before you get a cold." he laughed, "The cold doesn't affect me."

Astrid P.O.V

We got to the village elder's hut, he was waiting for Hiccup and Jack. Finally, the old woman spoke "Elder, just why did you call me here?" Hiccup's dad looked at her, "Well Gabriel, I thought maybe you could help me figure out this whole situation." She seemed annoyed at his answer, "You're sure you can handle what you hear?" he pondered that for a moment, "Yes, let's hear it." she looked at us all. "Your son knows he is the Dragon King, but he refuses to acknowledge it because of you. Your son is fighting himself because he is destined to be with a man and thanks to you, he doesn't accept his homosexuality, which means he doesn't accept his Dragon King position fully. So he is hiding and being ignorant and running away from it." His eyes grew wide "My son is gay?" she frowned further. "Yes, you idiot, and thanks to your ignorant upbringing of him, he now is a war with himself that might make him go insane!" He approached her and yelled, "My son is not a queer!" she looked at him and slanted her eyes, "Will you ever grow past your ignorance?" he reached back his hand as if to hit her. Anna and I watched this happening in shock. A dark vine pushed him back and away from her "Think closely about your ideas, little man, I am a queen, not someone to take likely. I learned how to love my children so I suggest you do the same." He looked down, "You're putting me in a difficult position, you know that." She glared at him, "You put your child in a difficult position." I spoke up, "Are you talking about Hiccup?" the 2 elders never broke eye contact, but Gabriel replied, "Yes, the Dragon King." Anna gasped behind me, "He's the Dragon King?" I replied, "Yeah, he is." I let out a huff of air, "Then we need to make him accept his true self then." Gabriel frowned, but still never broke eye contact with the Chief. "It's not that easy, the war in his mind, heart, and soul are tearing him apart. We cannot help him, only Ice may be able to fix this fire." I knew exactly what she meant too, "Jack." she nodded, "Yes, he will be able to fix the war inside Hiccup but only as long as Hiccup is willing to let him." Hiccup's dad growled, "And how does the little pale boy expect to 'fix' my son?" he quoted Gabriel. Gabriel smirked, "With love, of course."


	6. Hiccups lust and confusion

Jack's P.O.V

Hiccup and I were sitting in the medic building, trying to make sure my wounds were all healing. He had taken my hoodie and shirt to go get washed, so I was shirtless and sitting on the cot . He was mumbling to himself the entire time but I could hear every other word "Dragon, Alex, Purgatory." I looked at him "Hiccup?" he stopped and looked up at me, "Yes?" "You said you met Alex…?" he looked away, "Yeah and apparently from what that guy and girl said, I was in Purgatory." I arched an eyebrow "Guy? Girl?" he nodded, "Yeah, the black-haired girl and the blonde-haired guy." my heart skipped a beat. "Where did you see them?" Hiccup stopped and pondered on it "Near the outskirts of town where you found me." I frowned, "What did they say?" he looked down like he was debating on telling me, "They basically told me not to catch a cold and then the woman said something really odd. She told me 'Tell my brother it's under the circle, would you kindly?' or something like that." I pondered on this "Who do you think she was referring too?" Hiccup got a look of confusion, "I think she was talking about Alex, they looked alike but I can't be certain" I nodded, "I never met Elizabeth so I wouldn't know if she looked like her brother or not." he looked at me, "Tell me how you and Alex met." I smiled, but it was a sad one. "He was wonderful, so loving, strong, and mysterious. We met at the Gathering and I was sitting alone in a corner of the ball room, trying my best to avoid people and I remember a black-haired man came up to me."

*flashback*

I was sitting in the ball room, watching everyone having a good time. I like to stick to the background and save myself from getting into any trouble. A voice caught my attention and broke me out of my trance. "You look a bit lonely here." I looked up to meet purple eyes which meant the owner of them was part of the darkness realm. "I'm fine." He smiled, "Why not come out and socialize?" I started to get annoyed, "I would rather prefer to stay right here." he frowned, "Oh, come on, now." I got up and started to walk away from him. I got to the doors leading to the bath house and a voice behind me startled me, "Why, hello there." I turned to see the man once more. I groaned, "Why are you following me?" he smiled, "Maybe I just want to talk." I went through the door, leaving it to slam in his face. "Well, I don't want to." I looked around and saw a doorway to the hot tubs: it was a large room with many hot tubs in the ground. I searched for one that didn't have anyone near it. I looked north and then finally I spotted one near the back wall, I quickly changed into my trunks and made my way through the room quickly, I found the hot pool and sank into the hot water for once. I laid back my head and felt my white hair sticking to my forehead, I had been sweating. I breathed a sigh of relief "You seem relaxed?" I looked up to see the man once more, "What do you want?!" I said, grinding my teeth. He knelt down, "Like I said before, I just want to talk." He stuck out his hand "I'm Alexander Bloodmyer." I reluctantly shook it, "Jack Frost, pleasure."

*fast forward 3 years*

I was standing in the grave yard, looking around. I saw a flash and there he was, my boy friend. Alex smiled as he came closer, "Hello dear." We hugged tightly, "Hello sweetie." He kissed me, "We need to talk." His eyes looked darker, not their normal, shining selves. "What's wrong?" I reached up and ran my fingers over his cheek bone. He grabbed my hand "Elsa of the Ice Kingdom is starting to lose control, soon she will need someone to take her throne until she gets her power under control…" I frowned, "Do you want me to do it?" He averted his eyes, "We need someone called the Dragon King, I've been researching him." I was confused as to why he was telling me this. "Alex, what's going on?" He still wouldn't look at me. "You know, they say the Dragon King is actually the strongest of the Kings. It's why only he can hold another's throne." I smiled, "So we've got to go find him, right?" he turned away from me "Yeah...but Pitch has gotten word of the throne and is hell-bent on finding the Dragon King and killing him to obtain his power." I put my arms around his waist, "Then we'll stop him together." He put a hand over mine "Yeah…yeah, we will." I pulled him towards me, "Cheer up, dear." I nipped at his neck. He moaned, "Jack..." he reached back and ran his fingers through my hair. I stopped and whispered in his ear, "I love you"

*flash back ends*

I looked at Hiccup with tears "I loved him. The day he went and fought Pitch on his own, I lost my mind with grief." I closed my eyes and let tears roll down my cheeks. I felt arms go around me and a low voice whisper to me, "I'm sorry, Jack. I am so sorry, I can't even begin to understand what you have been through" I hugged him back "Hiccup, I will not let anything happen to you!" I heard a sob "Hiccup?" he didn't reply, I frowned as he hugged me tighter, "It's going to be okay, Hiccup." I rubbed his back and yelped as I felt a sharp pain on my neck...Hiccup had bit my neck. I let out a moan, "Hiccup?" his breathing had quickened, "Jack?" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Hiccup, what's gotten into you?" he bit my neck again as I let out a moan and he pushed me back unto the cot.

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was sucking on Jack's neck. I couldn't even explain what happened. It's like I was drunk: I wanted Jack, no, I needed Jack. One minute I was crying, now I'm like a horny teen. I worked my way up to Jack's lips and began to kiss him. I heard Jack moan and I worked my way down his chest very sowly. I heard him moan out my name, "Hiccup." but I reached his waist line and he gasped, "Hiccup, no!" he pushed me off of him, which snapped me out of the haze I was in. "Jack?" I blinked rapidly, "Jack, I'm so sorry!" I looked at his neck and noticed I left a hickey and winced. "I couldn't control myself" he grabbed my head, making me meet his eyes, "I don't want to rush this, Hiccup." I looked away from him, "Jack, I don't even know what this is yet." He frowned, "Hiccup, don't play games with me please." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Jack, I'm sorry, please just bear with me." he frowned, "I will, Hiccup, just please don't keep me waiting." Suddenly we heard a loud crash and something hit the front of the cabin, we both turned our head to see Toothless knocked out. "Toothless?!" I said with wide eyes as a black hooded man walked up to him, then glared over at us. He approached the cabin doorway. "Hello, Jack." I heard Jack growl from behind me, "Pitch." Pitch lowered his hood. "Now be a good boy and come along quietly, Jack." The dark whip formed in his hands but Jack picked up his staff and shot an ice shard at Pitch but it dissolved before it even got to him. "My, my, Little Jack, feeling weak are we?" he swung the whip and knocked Jack and I into the wall, we landed on the ground. I saw black cloud the edges of my vision and looked over to Jack, who was groaning in pain. I saw Pitch's black boots on the ground coming closer to us. "You're coming with me, Frost Boy." I heard Jack groan, "No, please." Pitch picked up Jack and slung him over his shoulder " To you little boy, bring me the Dragon King if you ever wish to see Frost Boy alive again!" he hissed in my ear and then I passed out.


	7. submit

Astrid P.O.V

Finally we all sat down in a living room and were waiting on Jack and Hiccup, they seemed to be taking forever. Finally, Anna spoke up, "So, do you mind telling us just who you are?" Gabriel looked at us, "I am Queen Gabriel of the Darkness. I lost my power when my children were born but I retained the power of prophecy, it's why your Elder Haddock called me, I saw the future already, but it's in bit and pieces." Elder Haddock nodded, "I called her here to help the Dragon King, also known as my son, realize his full potential" she sniped at him, "And you won't listen to me, what a shocker." he sniped back, "Well, he's my son, I will raise him my way." she snapped, "Well, forgive me, but I do not think a life of ignorance is a proper upbringing." Suddenly someone barged in. "Elder Haddock, we've been attacked!" Elder Haddock jumped up as Anna whispered, "Pitch." Elder Haddock ran out the door. I chased after him. I drew my blade and ran past Elder Haddock then I saw Toothless knocked out and the roof to the medical cabin destroyed. "Hiccup!" I shouted, we found his body under some rubble. "Hiccup?" I shook him awake. He looked at me with half open eyes, "Jack, he's been taken by Pitch." I stopped, "Where did he take him?" He shook his head; "I don't know." he passed back out in my arms. "Medic!" I screamed and two women wearing all white came, picked him up, and took him away. "Where did he take Jack?" I spoke to myself and then Anna arrived. "Come on, let's go. "she pulled me to the hospital where they took Hiccup.

Jacks P.O.V

I woke to my head splitting and someone standing over me. "Hiccup?" a voice replied back, "I'm afraid not, Frost King." I blinked and came face to face with Pitch. "You!" I glared at him but he smiled eerily at me, "Now, don't look so angry, Jack. It's very unattractive." I struggled and found my arms and legs bound eagle spread and saw that I was still shirtless. He laughed "Jack, now I am wondering, just how much do you hate me?" I remained silent, he smiled, "Are you made that I hit you with a whip?" I gritted my teeth but he laughed, "Or could it have been when I attacked Anna?" I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting blood, but holding my anger in. He came closer and leaned over me. A cold hand found its way onto my stomach and he sneered. "Or could it have been when I killed your lover?" my eyes widened and I felt myself snap. "You'll pay for that!" I snarled. He laughed darkly, "Oh no, Jack, you're the one who's going to pay this time." he slipped off his shirt, and underneath I saw a sickly pale white skin, not like my own. The dark whip formed in his hands. "Now Jack, let's play a game until they bring me the Dragon King." I glared at him, "What game?" he brought back his hand and the whip. "The one where you submit to me." he swung and it went across my chest, it stung but didn't leave a wound. "No!" he frowned and kept at it for what seemed like hours and eventually I could feel myself breaking. "I can't submit to you." I whispered. I saw the red marks covering most of my body. The next one left a mark along my shoulder blade. It felt like am eternity had passed. "Hiccup, please hurry!" he approached me, "He won't come for you, don't you understand? You mean nothing to him!" I shook my head, "You're lying!" he grabbed my head, "You ignorant little boy!" he dragged his nails down my chest hard enough to draw blood, causing pain to go through my body. "You're pathetic!" "You're going to pay, Pitch!" I felt something cold and wet on my neck, it was Pitch's tongue. "Wh..what are you doing?!" I tried to get away from him but he just licked me again. "Stop it!" he struck me across the face. "You're in no position to give orders, boy. If I can't break you by violence, then I'll gladly do it another way" I looked into his eyes and saw my own horror reflected back at me "No!" I started to struggle as hard as I could "Goddess, no, please no, anything but that!" he laughed as he loomed over me "Now Jack, it won't be that bad, I'll be gentle" I watched him remove his pants "HICCUP!" I screamed

Astrid P.O.V.

"So what exactly happened, Hiccup?" I asked while watching him get bandaged up from Pitch's attack, both the Chief and Queen Gabriel were off arguing again. "I already told you, Pitch basically blew the door open, knocked me and Jack back, took Jack and I passed out!" Hiccup glared at me while hissing in pain from his wounds, he'd taken a nasty knock on the head and had a few scrapes and bruises covering his body from the rubble. "That's enough, you two! Fighting isn't going to help us get Jack back!" Anna yelled, stepping in between us. We broke eye contact and I sighed, "Sorry, I just don't know what we're going to do. We have no idea where Pitch's hideout even is.""But we do." A female voice spoke up from behind me, making me jump and spin around. A woman around my age who looked startlingly like Queen Gabriel and a young man with blonde hair and golden eyes were standing in the doorway to the hospital room but I never heard any footsteps to signal their approach. "Who the blazes are you?" I asked, unsheathing my sword. "Somebody who can kill you before you even get that sword all the way out in the open, put it back." The woman told me, glaring with amethyst eyes. I don't know what I saw in those eyes but it made me back away and start unintentionally sheathing my sword again. The man walked around us and towards the cot Hiccup was sitting on. "My, my, twin, looks like our little King got himself a bit banged up, huh?" he sneered, makinig Hiccup glare at him. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" All of a sudden, there was a crash and the black-haired woman was holding Hiccup against a wall by the throat. "Hey!" I shouted, "Let him go!" She ignored me and leaned in to Hiccup, whispering something in his ear...

Hiccup P.O.V.

"Now listen here, little boy King...I understand that you're angry, hurt, and worried about Jack but you do not yell at my twin like that in front of me, do you understand?" I still felt the rage bubbling in me but the woman's grip tightened as if she could tell I wasn't calming down. "Okay, if you won't listen to that, listen to this, Jack is going to need you really soon...we don't know what Pitch is doing to him unfortunately, if we did, we would have already helped him out, but that man is a sick, twisted bastard so who knows what your boyfriend is going through?" I stopped struggling after that and felt the blood drain out of my face. "W-what do you mean? What's going to happen to Jack?" She sighed and loosened her grip. "I don't know exactly what's going to happen but I know it's not good and it'll really help him to have somebody that will be there for him..." she let go of me and I heard her whisper, almost to herself "Like I never had..." The man put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him in a hug. "Are you okay?" I heard Anna ask from behind me. I rubbed my neck and cleared my throat, "I'm fine. So how do we rescue Jack?" she frowned, "We have an idea but it will take your cooperation." I nodded. Dhe turned and nodded at the blonde male. "We'll be right outside when you're ready." they began to walk away "Hey!" I called after them. "Hmm?" the woman turned towards me, "Yes?" I looked at her, "He is not my boyfriend!" she smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, little King." and threw back her hand. "See you in a few, Hiccup." Astrid looked at me, "Who in the hell were they?" I nodded my head "I've seen them before at the outskirts of town but I don't know their names." she looked at me with a hint of annoyance, "And you think it's wise to trust them?" I looked at her and growled past the throbbing headache that was forming on the front part of my head. "We don't exactly have much of a choice here, Astrid, Jack's in real big trouble now." she frowned, "Hiccup," the anger was defused right out of her. "We can't just let you go." I hissed back, "Why not?!" Anna replied quietly for them both, "Because, Hiccup...you're the one he wants." I blinked raplidy trying to comprehend what I just heard, "Say what!?" Astrid looked at me with dead set eyes "Hiccup, you're the Dragon King!" I felt my heart skip a beat "Wait, I'm the Dragon King?!" I looked over to Anna, "Ask those two to come in here." A voice behind me scared me, "You called?" they were both standing on the opposite side of the room. "Yes, is what I was just told true?" the woman rolled her eyes, "And just what were you told?" I glared at her, "That I am the Dragon King!" the blonde man glared me down, "Yes, you are, your manners definitely need some working on, though." "How long did you know I was the Dragon King?" the woman glared at me, "I'm pretty sure it was when we started calling you our Little King." the blonde man laughed, "Or maybe when Alex himself told you in Purgatory." The woman sighed, "My brother always did pick ignorant people who denied themselves a lot." I stopped, "Wait, your brother? That means you're…" she smiled, "That's right, I am Elizabeth Bloodmyer, Princess of Darkness." her eyes glowed bright purple. The man coughed, "May I suggest you ready yourselves as best as possible and heal up a bit? You are going into the halls of nightmares after all…" Elizabeth nodded, "Agreed, twin. You guys should start getting ready now." Astrid looked at them with a confused look, "Ready for what?" they spoke in unison "For anything."


	8. Learning the twins past

Jack's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room "What the hell?" I was still strapped down and my body hurt all over. "He raped me..." I spoke it like a conviction, I felt a bitter taste in my mouth. I remember blacking out after he hit me on the head again after I almost bit off his finger. I heard screams coming from somewhere nearby. "Where am I?" a groan caught my attention, something was coming towards me, but it looked almost like a man of black mist, he had something with him, a syringe? "What's that for?" "The pain."

Astrid's P.O.V.

As the man and woman walked out of the room again, Hiccup, Anna, and I all looked at each other. "Are we really sure we can trust them?" I asked again. Hiccup huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "What more can we do? They're the only ones who know where Pitch is, Astrid. I'm not leaving Jack in the hands of that monster any longer than I have to!" Both Anna and I looked at him with shock on their faces. "What?" he asked but we both shook our heads. "Nothing, it's just strange to hear you take charge like that." Anna replied. "Now, now, children, what's going on here?" We turned to the door and saw the Chief and Queen Gabriel standing there. "I just happened to pass my only living child and her mate so I know something huge is going on. Care to tell what?" Gabriel met my eyes and I could see that she already knew but for whatever reason, wanted to hear it aloud. Hiccup took a deep breath, "I'm the Dragon King and I need to rescue the Frost King from Pitch and put an end to all of this." Gabriel rolled her eyes, "You just can't admit your feelings for Jack, can you?" The Chief huffed, "Of course he won't, I told you I didn't raise a queer!" Hiccup glared at his father, "Shut up, dad! You haven't helped me at all with this and spouting your ignorant bullshit isn't helping anybody!" Everyone turned to him in shock and his father closed his mouth, glared at us all, and stormed out of the room. "Well then," Gabriel spoke, "About damn time you grew a backbone, boy." Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked at her, "I may not know what I feel for Jack, but I'm sick of everyone telling me what I can and can't be. If I'm gay, so what?" For the first time since I saw her, I actually saw a true smile come across the woman's face. "Good for you, that's what I want to hear. Now then, you and your friends should get a move on before my daughter decides to take revenge on Pitch herself." "What?!" all 3 of us shouted, surprising the Queen,"You mean, you didn't know...of course not, why would she ever mention it if she didn't have to? Never mind, maybe you can ask her on the way to the Hall of Nightmares, it'd make this whole mess a lot simpler. Now get a move on." She started rushing us out the door and running us into Elizabeth and who I figured to be Prince Charles. "Mother," Elizabeth nodded, and Charles did the same, then looked over us. "Are you ready? This won't be easy at all, I guarantee it." "I'm ready." Hiccup said and Anna and I repeated it behind him. "Good, let's get out of here then."

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"So, I heard you finally told your old man off?" I heard beside me while the group was walking outside. I turned to see that Elizabeth and Charles were both walking to either side of me. "Great, you two again." I groaned, causing Elizabeth to frown. "Now, is that any way to talk to somebody who's helping you out?" I sighed, "I apologize, this is just all very new to me, you know?" She nodded, "Fair enough, little King. Just remember that there are people to help you in this trial, okay?" I nodded and then remembered the comment her mother made before we left. "Can I ask you a question?" She got a wary look in her eyes but shrugged, "Sure, but I don't guarantee you'll like the answer." "Your mother said something to us after you and Charles left the room about you having dealt with Pitch by yourself before?" Both Elizabeth and Charles halted, stopping all of us. I looked closely and saw that Elizabeth was starting to shake slightly and Charles was starting to look very angry but sad at the same time. "She really told you that?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. "Yeah, she said something like we needed to catch up to you before you tried to take on Pitch again." Anna answered. Charles sighed, "Well, so much for your mother's secrecy, huh twin?" Elizabeth just shook her head, "It's a long story, Hiccup, and a very sad one, are you sure you want to hear it?" Charles looked at her in shock, "Twin...you don't have to tell them." "It's okay, they deserve to know at least something." I started to get a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw that this woman, who couldn't have been much older than me, turn white as a sheet and her hands started shaking while she was talking. "I'd like to know, what exactly is your stake in this besides revenge for your brother and Princess Alicia's deaths?" Elizabeth sighed heavily, "Okay, it goes like this..."

*Flashback*

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"Now where could that brother of mine be?" I wondered aloud while walking through our castle, admiring the midnight sky as usual. "Alex?" I called down the hallways, looking around and seeing neither hide nor hair of my brother or, "Jack?" I ran across my mother in the library, her favorite room in the whole castle. "Hello dear, searching for your brother again?" "Yes, have you seen him?" "I last saw him walking towards one of the fields outside the kingdom." "What about Jack? Have you seen him?" I asked, because you normally couldn't find one of those two without the other, it was kind of cute really. "Hmm, now that you mention it, no, I haven't seen the lad today. Why don't you be a dear and check up on your brother? I'm sure you'll be able to find him sooner or later." "Yes, mother." I turned and walked out the doors, thinking that there was only one field my brother would normally go to, one a few miles away from our kingdom when he needed to think alone. I started walking along the trail to the field but began noticing a dark cloud spreading over the area. I felt a huge amount of dread in the pit of my stomach as I kept walking. "What's going on? Why do I feel like this? Where is my brother?" All of a sudden, I heard this horrible scream like somebody was getting their heart ripped out of their chest. "JACK!" I screamed, I knew that voice anywhere. I took off in a dead run toward the scream, nearly sliding multiple times on the ice that had formed on the ground. I stopped at the edge of the treeline and saw something I hope to never see again, my brother covered in blood and his body laying across Jack's lap while his eyes are streaming with tears. "No...Alex?" I whispered, not wanting to believe the scene in front of me. "Yes, little Princess, your brother is dead..." I gasped and whirled around but nobody was there but I could see tendrils of darkness just like my brother could control trying to wrap around me. "Who's there? Show yourself, coward!" I hissed out, shaking the tendrils off of me. I heard a deep chuckle behind me and a hand wrapped around my throat. "Coward? My, what a mouth you have on you, dear girl." I felt the darkness wrap around us and when I next opened my eyes, I was in a large, barely lit chamber. The hand around my throat threw me onto what felt like a bed but then 4 dark tendrils wrapped around my arms and legs and held me down. "Bastard, let me go! You'll pay for this!" I yelled, still not seeing who was behind this. A dark chuckle came from in front of me and I saw the highlighted form of the Pitch, the nightmare "King" come out of the shadows. "Now then, is that any way to talk to your superior now?" I glared at him "You are nothing but a coward and a murderer!" He frowned and struck me across the face, causing me to bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. "You know, I'm almost tempted to gag you but that wouldn't be as much fun with what I plan to do to you, little Princess." My eyes widened, "No, you won't touch me, you filthy bastard!" That smug son of a bitch just started chuckling at me and started to shuck his clothing off and walked towards me. I started struggling even harder against my bindings but recoiled in pain once they stung my skin. "How the hell did you get light magic?" "From dear Princess Alicia, of course. Her powers are now mine as well as your brother's and since you and he both had a weakness to light..." he trailed off, creating a light whip in his hand and striking my body with it, the strike felt like I had been hit with the fury of the sun and I barely managed to stifle my scream. He kept hitting me with the whip, strategically removing most of my clothing without drawing blood. I continued to struggle and not let that sick freak see any more of my body. "How does it feel to be all alone, little Princess? Your dear brother is dead, his lover is insane with grief, your best friend is dead, and your lover has probably joined her by now if he fell into my trap to save his sweet older sister." I stopped struggling..."No, not Charles." I moaned out, not able to keep the tears from falling anymore. "Oh yes, he's probably lying there right across from Alicia now, bleeding out, wondering where his other half is and why she didn't try to save him or his family? It's so easy wiping you royals out, it's almost pathetic." "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" I screamed before Pitch used his whip one last time and tore the rest of my clothing straight off. "I'm really going to enjoy this and definitely enjoy putting that mouth of yours to good use." he sneered and took the last bit of clothing off his body and started crawling on his bed towards me. I closed my eyes and felt the tears still coming. "HELP ME!" I remember screaming before all I knew was pain...

Charles' P.O.V.

I felt a semblance of strength finally returning to me and groaned, "Alicia?" I looked around and saw our home, our castle in ruins around me. "ALICIA!" I shouted, rising to my feet unsteadily, feeling blood dripping down my face and arm. "Charles...Charles, help me." I heard whispering from behind me and turned to see my sister half buried in rubble. "NO!" I yelled, running over to the pile and tried starting to lift the rocks off of her though they were too heavy for me. "Please, hang on, sis! I'll go get help!" She coughed and I saw blood trickling out of her mouth. "It's too late for me, little brother. Don't waste your energy on somebody who's already dead." "Don't say that! You can make it!" I could feel the tears coming even harder now as I felt that she was telling the truth, she didn't have much longer to live, even if I got medical help right then. "Please don't cry, little one. I'll always be with you. I want you to promise me something though." "Anything for you." "Take what's left of my power that Pitch didn't steal from me, you're going to need it." "What?! That would kill you even sooner! I'm not going to do that!" "Please, Charles. I need you to do this, Elizabeth needs you to do this, the whole world is going to need you to do this!" I felt my heart stop at the mention of my other half. "What? Where is she, is she okay?" I couldn't help but ask. Alicia closed her eyes and I finally noticed the tears rolling down her face too. "No, she's not. Alex is dead too, Pitch killed him and set a trap for us to try to kill both you and I off. For whatever reason, she's still alive and thank the Goddesses you are too. You need to take my power, it'll give you the ability to find her even quicker than you could before. Please, take my power, little brother, I'm begging you." I reached down and grabbed Alicia's hands and felt what little was left of her power flowing through me. It sent a small shockwave through me and I could feel all of her pain but also all her love for me and our family before they had died as well. "There, that's it, that's the last of my power. Now I need you to leave me here, go find Elizabeth, and find the Dragon and Frost King, they are the only two who can stop Pitch but they'll need your help." "I don't want to leave you, though." I said, still crying. Alicia smiled sadly at me, "I'm already going, dear, there's no point in you staying. Please, just walk away. Save those who can still be saved. I'll always be watching over you and I'll always love you." I stood and wiped the tears from my face, "Okay, I love you too, sis. Keep an eye out for me in Heaven, okay? I'm counting on it." and I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bond Elizabeth and I already had and nearly staggered from the pain I felt through it. "Oh no! NO!" I shouted, feeling the power welling up in me and taking me away from the ruins of my family and life. I opened my eyes into a dimly lit room and looked around. "Hello?" I whispered, waiting for my eyes to adjust and I heard a whimper. "C-Charles?" "ELIZABETH!" I ran across the room and finally made out the shapes I had seen. "Oh Goddesses..." She looked horrible, there were bloody cuts that looked to be made from a whip all over her body and I noticed a lot of blood dripping from in between her thighs. "No, no, not this, please not this." I said, kneeling on the bed in a patch of what was probably her blood. She couldn't even open her eyes, they were swollen shut. "Now I know I'm hallucinating, he said you were dead." She whispered so softly I barely heard her. "No, he lied, I'm really here, twin." I said, brushing a hand across her face and drawing it back once she whimpered again. "Twin? It's really you? I'm not imaging your voice?" "No, it's really me. What the hell happened to you?" I asked, looking around for the bastard who dared do this. "It was Pitch...he killed Alex and grabbed me before I could even think to stop him and he-he..." the poor thing just started sobbing, bloody tears going down her cheeks. I looked at the tendrils holding her, black with a thread of gold in them, darkness and light, a painful mixture to her and her brother. I felt that surge of power in my body again and focused it on those bindings. They disappeared and her arms fell to the bed and she used them to try to hold herself but hissed when it irritated her wounds. I pulled her to me and wrapped the remains of my tattered cloak around her. "Shh, it's going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" I whispered to her, slowly picking her up in my arms, trying not to jostle her too much for fear of making things worse. I focused on the power my sister left me and teleported us out of that damned room back to Elizabeth's home, which was the only home we had left anymore...

*Flashback ends*

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Everyone was in stunned silence after we heard the tragedy that had befallen the two people in front of us. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and Charles was clenching his hands together so tightly, I'm surprised they didn't draw blood. "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea that-" Charles cut me off, glaring at me. "What? That Pitch was and still is a sick murderering freak or that you just had my twin and I relive the worst day of our lives for your damned curiousity?!" Elizabeth wiped her eyes and threaded her fingers through Charles' hands. "Enough, twin. He asked and they deserved to know why we're involved in this so much." Charles took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking over at Elizabeth and brushing a strand of hair back from her face. "Are you okay, twin?" He asked, turning away from me. "I'm fine, twin, really. Now then, let's move along again, shall we?" Elizabeth said, brushing past me but I still saw a tear rolling down her cheek...I walked alongside Charles. "Mind telling me how you guys can do the teleporting thing?" Charles actually smiled at that, "We exist outside of the realms, we both really don't know what happened, but ever since the death of Alex and Alicia, we've just been able to." I grew quiet. Anna spoke up, "What is the Hall of Nightmares?" Charles stopped, "It's a horrible place, an asylum basically, where millions are tortured and where you can come face to face with your worst nightmare." Anna shivered, "I'm scared to know what Jack is going through."

Jack's P.O.V

I was weak and numb, I couldn't even feel any pain because of the meds. The door opened and in walked Pitch. "How are you doing, my little pet?" he laughed at me. I curled into a ball, "He'll come for me, Pitch." his laughter echoed throughout my skull. "Look at you, Jack Frost, you have fallen so far, the mighty, cocky kid I knew is now broken and destroyed." I hissed at him in the most pathetic anger I could muster. "I will stop you, Pitch! Even if it kills me." he smiled wickedly as he came closer. "Oh Jack, I have a gift for you." A black dust gathered into his hands . "Have you ever had a nightmare grow inside you, corrupting you from the inside out?" his eyes were wide with excitement. "You already raped me, you bastard! What more could you want?" I spat back at him, he laughed and shoved the black dust into my chest. I let out a scream that made my throat bleed. I saw black cover my vision. "You'll pay for this, Pitch!" that was the last word I got out before I heard myself in a demonic ethereal voice say, "I submit!"


	9. Hall of nightmares

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We continued the walk towards the Hall of Nightmares in silence, following Charles and Elizabeth to what seemed like a huge cavern. "Here it is." Charles said, stopping in front of the dark hole. "He lives in a cave?" I asked, causing him to frown, "More like an underground palace. He's had a lot of time to make this horrible place into his own twisted image. I warn you now, there is a good chance we will all be separated once Pitch figures out we're here. Are all of you ready?" I heard Astrid and Anna taking deep breaths behind me, along with myself but I steeled myself, Jack needed me. "Yes, we're ready." I said, causing a small smirk to appear on Charles' face. "Good, let's go." Elizabeth said, leading the way into the cavern. After a few minutes, our eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting from the few torches left around and gasped, Charles was right. It was a huge underground palace, full of twisted carvings and sculptures of Pitch and his numerous victims and if you listened hard enough, you could hear the screams of hundreds of tortured souls. I felt a chill going down my spine but pressed on, determined to get Jack out of here and deal a blow to Pitch for all he had done if it was even possible. We all stopped though once we began to hear a sound of rocks tumbling down. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" I heard somebody shout and I threw myself to the ground just before the entrance to the outside world was covered with rubble. I coughed out the dust that had collected around us and looked around. "Astrid?! Anna?!" I yelled, I couldn't see them anywhere. I heard a few coughs behind me. "They're fine, they just got trapped outside behind the rubble, maybe they'll be able to go get some more help." I heard Elizabeth say, putting a hand on my shoulder. I frowned, "But what if something happens to them?" "Have faith in your friends, little King. They wouldn't have made it this far to be done in by a rockslide." Charles said, rising up and brushing his robe off. "Looks like it's just us now, huh?" I asked, watching both of them nod. "Well, nowhere to go but down, I guess." Elizabeth said, looking down the trail. "Are you going to be alright?" Charles asked, and I wasn't quite sure if he was asking me or her. Either way, we both nodded and continued on. Eventually we did reach the inside of the palace and started looking around for wherever Jack was most likely to be held. We stopped in a hallway outside of the throne room Pitch built for himself to think for a second. "Where do you think he is?" I asked. "Dungeon, most likely. I can't see him letting Jack roam freely around here." Elizabeth said. "He didn't."I heard a raspy voice from behind us and turned to see, "JACK!" I ran to him to hug him but stopped dead, he looked horrible, there were dozens of whip marks across his body and his clothing was still in tatters and blood covered his body and stained his clothes "Hiccup, what are you doing here?" he asked in that strange tone again but I thought it was from him being trapped here with Pitch. "We're here to rescue you." I said "I'm so sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Jack cleared his throat and when he spoke, it sounded almost normal, but almost like a hint of somebody talking too. "It's fine, I don't hold it against you. Let's just get the hell out of here, please?" "How did you escape?" I heard Elizabeth ask from behind me, causing me to frown. "Who cares? We got him, now let's get out of here while we still can." I said, turning to see a wary look in both Elizabeth's and Charles' faces. She looked over Jack and I saw a hint of sympathy in her eyes and sighed. "Okay, let's figure out a way to-" suddenly, there was an explosion of darkness around us, knocking me into Jack and Charles and Elizabeth into another wall. I heard that horrible laugh and looked around. "Well, well, well. Isn't this nice? My little pet is trying to escape and in doing so, brought me his little boyfriend and what's this? Ah, the little Princess and Prince. Nice to see you again, you two," Pitch sneered, coming into view, causing Elizabeth to glare at him with such hatred, he would've been struck dead on the spot if possible. "You sorry son of a bitch, I'm going to enjoy this!" She yelled, standing and rushing at him. "TWIN, NO!" Charles roared, rising to his feet and trying to stop her. I rose and tried to do the same but felt an arm on mine, stopping me. I looked back to see Jack wincing as if in more pain. "Jack?" I whispered, scared to death that Pitch had done more damage. "You can't stop him, Hiccup, he's too strong. This is his world." I heard Pitch laugh again and a woman's scream and another man's yell and when I turned back, all 3 were gone. "You're in my world now, little boy. Let's see how you can handle your worst nightmares brought to life." I could hear his voice booming around us but couldn't see him...then the voices started.

Elizabeth P.O.V.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, falling onto my hands and knees after feeling that damn teleporting sensation again, it was so different from mine and Charles'. Where ours felt natural, Pitch's felt like a slimy sensation going over your body and you couldn't shake it off. I rose and looked around, seeing the same room that..."No, no! Not again!" I whispered, seeing the same bed, the whip, everything from that horrible day. "Isn't this nice, little Princess? I didn't honestly expect to see you again." I heard from behind me and whirled around, seeing Pitch standing there with that smug smirk on his face. "NO! You're not putting your hands on me again, you filthy son of a whore!" I yelled, backing away and drawing on my power. He just stood there and kept smirking at me. "Oh believe me, as much as I wouldn't mind taking you again, I have a new toy right now, I believe you know him? Besides, I have somebody to keep you occupied while I watch the show go on." He said and stepped aside, letting another figure past and blasted me away with what felt like Light magic. "No! Not you!" I rose again and started backing away, watching Charles come out of the shadows, his robes now black and silver, his eyes and hair jet black and an evil sneer on his face. "Oh yes, I would defintely enjoy this but I think I'll leave you two alone to have some 'fun'." Pitch laughed evilly and teleported out of the room. "Charles...please don't do this, fight him." I begged, knowing that if he used what little was left of Alicia's power, I didn't stand a chance. He didn't answer, just kept walking towards me. "TWIN, PLEASE!" I screamed, "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" I could feel the darkness in me, waiting for my order to strike. His eyes flashed and he leaped towards me so I ducked and blasted him full force with my magic, feeling tears coming to my eyes when I heard him yell in pain. "I'm so sorry, twin, I'm so sorry." I whispered, raising my head and feeling my eyes widen. He had a huge gash in his chest and it wasn't bleeding normal, red blood, it was oozing black fluid. "What the?!" but before I could finish my train of thought, he hit me with another dose of magic, this time I managed to block the majority of it and dealt this fake another blow. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS FACE?!" I yelled, pummeling this evil clone with all my power, feeling the rage at Pitch and this whole situation pouring out of me. Eventually the clone stopped coming and finally slumped to the ground, still wearing the face of my other half. I fell to my knees, I had no memory of ever draining myself so much. "I'm so proud of you, sis." I heard from in front of me and snapped my head back up. Where the clone had slumped to the floor was, "Alex?!" He smiled down at me and gave me his hand, he looked exactly the same way he had before he died, black hair all mussed up, amethyst eyes gleaming, and a devil may care smirk on his face. "Yeah, little one. It's me. Pitch trapped what little part of my soul he had in that thing and figured who else would shake you up so badly that you couldn't fight, but you stopped me before I could hurt you and you realized it was a fake. I'm so proud of you and I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him before." I took his hand and he pulled me up into a hug. I couldn't take it anymore, I started crying. "Alex, I missed you so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed my back. "Shh, it's okay, Elizabeth. I'm here now but you need to get to the two Kings and your twin. I don't have much time but there is something seriously wrong with Jack, he's going to need your help, you're the only one who is still alive that Pitch..." he stopped, taking a deep breath. "That Pitch raped and had that kind of control over. You got lucky when Charles rescued you, Jack hasn't been so lucky." "What? What do you mean?" I asked, leaning out of his hug. "I can't explain it fully, you'll have to see it for yourself but you knew something wasn't right when he just appeared out of nowhere, right?" He asked and smiled when I nodded. "Good girl, I knew you'd be able to tell. Now, I should be able to get you out of here and back to the hallway. Just remember, I'm always here and I'll always love you. Send Mom...and Jack my love, okay?" He hugged me again and kissed my forehead and when he did, I felt the same warmth I did when Charles and I teleported surrounding me. "Good luck, little sister..."

Charles' P.O.V.

"ELIZABETH!" I roared, seeing her vanish with that bastard, Pitch and feeling the sensation of being teleported out of the hallway. I landed on my feet in what looked to be a bedroom but there were chains and manacles on all 4 sides of the bed. I heard a deep laugh coming from all around the room and whipped around, a snarl coming alive on my face. "Show yourself, Pitch! You're going to pay for all that you've done!" I yelled, looking around the room. "Charles?" I heard from behind me, turned around and felt my eyes widen. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled, seeing something I hoped to never see again: Elizabeth strapped to the bed in the same condition I found her in but with two differences this time: her throat had been slit just long enough for her to slowly bleed out in front of me and her eyes were wide open, tears streaming down them. I rushed to the bed, blasting the chains away with my magic but they wouldn't break this time. "Why didn't you save me, Charles?" she asked and I almost swore it was like there were two voices speaking at the same time. "I'm so sorry, twin. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise!" I was beginning to get frustrated because no matter what attack I threw at the chains, nothing worked. "DAMN IT!" I yelled, looking around the room for a key or weapon of some sort to break them. I then felt a huge amount of power slam into my chest and knock me clear into a wall, then some manacles came around my body and held me to it. "What the hell?!" I hollered, struggling with my bonds and seeing Pitch come into the room. "Hmm, I never really saw much of you, little Prince. I see now why Alicia wanted and did die for you and the same for your other half, you're very attractive, especially when you fight. Luckily for you, I'm only interested in one young man right now but this show should keep you occupied for now." He sneered, summoning a copy of himself and pointed at Elizabeth. "Have at it, my friend, enjoy it while you can." the copy grinned evilly and started making it way toward her and I saw the horror in her eyes even from where I was. "NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I roared, pulling against my bonds even harder. The real Pitch laughed and teleported out of the room but not before I heard a whisper in my ear, "Enjoy the show, little Prince. You missed it last time but now you get to see a repeat of it." "NO, NO, NO! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" I felt an amazing surge of energy go throughout my body and it broke my bonds and I threw it as hard as I could towards the clone, killing it instantly. I stumbled my way over to my other half and saw a smile on her face. "Twin?'" I asked, "Are you going to be okay?" Her smile grew wider and before my eyes, her wounds started to heal and her body starting changing shape and all too familiar voice reached my ears. "I'm going to be just fine, little brother. Thank you for saving me from that freak." "Alicia?!" I couldn't believe my eyes, my sister was in front of me, seemingly alive and well when the last sight I had of her was her bleeding body in the ruins of our home. "Yeah, it's really me, Charles. Pitch took the last of my soul and used it as a trap for you so he could kill you. But you resisted his magic and broke straight through it! I'm so proud of you!" She smiled, her greenish-golden eyes lighting up in pure joy. I picked her up and whirled her around in a hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" I said, feeling a smile coming to my face too. But as soon as I said that, I felt how light she really was, causing a frown to appear on both our faces. "'Okay' is a relative word. I'm here but I'm not here. I'm not alive but I'm not dead either. Pitch did the same thing to Alex as well because he had a part of our souls trapped here due to stealing our magic. But now we're free and can help you get to those two Kings before it's too late." "But I haven't seen you in so long, I want to stay and talk to you, I missed you." I said, not wanting to let her go. "I know, and I wish with all my heart that I could stay too but I only have so much power right now and it's draining fast, Pitch's presence was what kept me here for so long and you've already weakened him quite a lot." She said and I saw a tear coming to her eye but she brushed it away. "I can get you out of here and back to where you were before, you have to help the Frost King fight Pitch's influence, otherwise we're all doomed, dead or alive." I frowned but took a deep breath. "Okay, what do I need to do?" I asked, bringing another sad smile to her face. "Just hug me and I'll do the rest. "Gladly. I love you, sis." "And I love you too, little brother and never forget how proud I am of you and that no matter what, I've always got my eye on you." She smiled and I focused on that as I felt myself being teleported away. "Good luck, little brother..."

Hiccup P.O.V.

"I didn't raise my son to be a queer!" my father shouted but I couldn't see him. "Why couldn't you like me?" there was Astrid's voice. "Why couldn't you want me?" Anna's voice rang through my ears and I finally covered them and knelt to the ground. "STOP IT!" I yelled, seeing Jack's feet in front of me as he knelt beside me. "Hiccup, what is it? What do you hear?" He asked, concern clearly in his eyes and voice. "I hear everyone telling me what I did wrong. I'm a worthless queer who doesn't deserve to live!" I sobbed, echoing the words I could hear my father saying. "That's not true! You're a wonderful man and who cares who you love?" Jack said, reaching under my chin and pulling me into a kiss but something felt off with the way he touched me. "Jack..." I moaned out, feeling the heat that had come over me before. "We can't, we need to get out of here and you're also hurt." I pushed him away from me and rose, trying to ignore the voices in my head. He frowned and I swear I saw a flash of black dart across those blue eyes I loved so much. He sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry, I just..." he looked away and I saw real pain flash across his face. "I just needed to feel loved, Pitch was..." he trailed off and I saw a tear roll down his cheek but I caught it with my finger. "Jack, what did he do to you?" I asked, dreading the answer but needing to know. He turned his head back to me and stepped forward, pressing my back against a wall with a hand over my head. "I don't want to talk about it, just make me forget, please, Hiccup?" He breathed out, leaning into my neck, I felt his icy cold breath on it. "Jack, we need to get out of here." a chuckle came from Jack. "What if I don't want to get out of here? What if…I like it here?" he raised his head up and I saw the white of his eyes turning black. His snow-white hair slowing darkening "J...Jack?" I slowly backed away from him, terrified of this new change, he hissed at me, "Do you have any idea, Hiccup, what he did to me?! DO YOU?!" he staggered towards me, like he was struggling against himself and finally he fell to his knees as the last bit of white disappeared from his hair. "Jack?" I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder as I heard him sob. "Jack, it's okay." he moved so quickly I didn't even see him and suddenly his hand was around my throat, lifting me off my feet. "I was captured because of you! Why couldn't you say your true feelings for me?! Why did you let him do that to me, HICCUP?!" he screamed in my face, but it sounded like a million voices in one. "What did he do to you, Jack?" I asked, gasping for air. His eyes grew wide in anger "HE RAPED ME YOU FOOL! HE DESTROYED ME EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY!" I managed to rasp out, "I'm so sorry…" he stopped "WHAT!?" he let go of me and I fell to the floor "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, Jack." I saw a flash of blue in his eyes and I knew it was the old Jack. "Jack, please come back." the flash faded and the person in front of me spoke in that ethereal voice, "My name is Shadow." he snapped his fingers and an ice sword appeared in his hand, he lifted the sword to attack me with and brought it down upon my head. I raised my hand up and closed my eyes, knowing it was hopeless. I heard a metal clang and ice shattering "WHAT?!" I heard Shadow roar. I opened my eyes to find a sword with a black and white dragon hilt and a whitish-golden blade in my hands. I looked at it baffled, "A sword?" the thing known as Shadow hissed back, "The Dragon Sword!"


	10. Astrid and anna

Astrid P.O.V

We were separated from Hiccup. I looked around, "Anna, come on." We ran down a hallway and kept taking twists and turns and finally we came to a wide room. "Where are we?" Anna tugged on my armor, "Astrid…" I turned, "What's wrong?" she pointed up. I looked up slowly and saw the most gruesome sight ever...millions of people being tortured in midair and a black dust being drained out of all of them and into a giant glass orb in the back of the room. A voice hissed in reply, "It's the Nightmare Center." we jumped and Anna let out a shriek. We turned to see a man who had hollow eyes leering at us. "Nightmare Center?" I drew my sword and pointed at him, "Explain, what is the Nightmare Center?" He smiled and I saw he had sharp teeth; like little needles and he spoke, "This place can harness nightmares and can be used to corrupt the land, plants, and even people." that last part had a hint of amusement. Anna spoke, "What is Pitch's plan to do with this stuff?" the thing laughed a: twisted and wicked sound. "He plans to make an army to rule the world; he will corrupt everything in a perfect nightmare." I readied my blade "And just what are you?" he seemed caught off guard by my question. "Me? Well, I am from Purgatory of course, here to raise chaos as I see fit." I frowned, "Okay then…has he used any of this Nightmare stuff?" he laughed, more sending chills down my spine, "Yes, he used it on the one formerly known as Jack." Anna gasped, "And what is he now?" The thing started to glow, "His name is Shadow Frost, the Black Ice King." he shot a bolt of black dust at us but we side-stepped it. "That's the Nightmare Dust you were telling us about?" he nodded, "Indeed it is." Anna threw something at him but he dodged it in the blink of an eye. "Just how is he doing all this?" He held up something, it was black and looked like a crystal, "A relic, of course, one of the nine demon relics." I stopped, "Demon relics?" he nodded; "Indeed" a blast of darkness came out of the crystal, knocking me out instantly.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"The Dragon Sword?" I stared at the sword that had magically appeared in my hand, not noticing Jack, otherwise known as Shadow now, backing away slowly and a hint of fear entering his black eyes. "How the hell did you get that? It belongs to the Dragon King in his most dire moment." He hissed, causing me to drag my eyes from the sword to him. I felt a small smirk coming to my face and a hint of courage flowing through my veins. I stood and held the sword in front of me, watching Shadow flinch away. "I am the Dragon King, Jack. We're supposed to be destined to be together and stop Pitch once and for all." I said, holding the hand not holding my sword in front of him. "Will you help me? Please?" I thought I saw his eyes flash back to blue when I held out my hand but then a twisted sneer came over his face. "No, I think I'll kill you and take that sword from you, it'll make a nice prize for my master." He snickered evilly, causing me to frown. "Jack, I know you're in there, what do I need to do to get you back?" I thought despairingly to myself. "Now then, if you'll just stand still, I promise to make this painless...mostly." He laughed and lunged at me. I ducked and brought my sword to bear, feeling the heat from before flowing through me. "DAMN IT, JACK! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" I yelled, batting aside his ice attacks as he threw them at me, only causing him to laugh as they were reflected back at him, not even noticing them tearing at his skin, drawing some odd black blood. "COME ON, HICCUP! JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE!" he shouted back at me, preparing for another jump. I readied my blade in front of me. "Don't do this, Jack, please don't do this!" I pleaded with him, feeling the heat taking over my thoughts and body, urging me to kill this poor soul in front of me, and trying to resist killing the man I realized I loved. He leaped at me again and this time knocked me flat on my back but I felt the sword brush against his arm, thankfully not doing much damage. He screamed horribly like he had been burned and backed away. I slowly rose, trying to work out the kinks in my back and saw the oddest site: Jack/Shadow's hair and eyes started turning back to their regular colors and the wound I had dealt him was bleeding red instead of black. He looked up at me and I saw one of his eyes was black, the other was blue. "H-Hiccup? What happened?"

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw that my brother had been true to his word, I was standing in the hallway that we had been before Pitch tried to ambush us. I looked around, hearing a sort of whooshing sound beside me and saw Charles stepping out of a glowing vortex like I had. "Twin!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him. "Twin, thank the Godddesses that you're okay." He said, holding me closely. "You'll never believe what happened." I heard him say. "What? What happened?" I asked and looked up, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I saw Alicia. She was right in front of me and told me how proud she was of me." I felt my eyes widen and a smile come to my face. "That's wonderful! I saw Alex too! He said the same to me." Charles smirked, "Of course he did, he has so much to be proud of you for." "So did Alicia." I replied, pulling away and looking around the hallway again. "Where's Hiccup and Jack?" I heard Charles ask. "I don't know, they were right here." I said, pointing to the holes in the wall where he and Jack had been thrown against. Suddenly, we heard a woman's scream and turned around, seeing nothing but hearing it coming down another hallway. "Oh no, the girls!" "We'll have to hope the boys can take care of themselves, they sound like they need help! Come on!" Charles said and we took off running towards the screams and eventually coming to a horrible room with people being tortured and having the Nightmare Dust drained out of them. "Twin..." I stopped. "I see it, what has Pitch done?" Charles said, looking horrified around the room like me. "Well, isn't this interesting? More visitors." I heard a voice from behind us. We turned and saw this horrid looking man, holding what looked like, "A demon relic?! How did you manage to get one of those?" I asked, causing the man to laugh, a digusting, raspy sound. "Why, from Master Pitch, of couse." "Master Pitch? But you're from Purgatory, that's where those blasted things are." Charles said from beside me. The man actually looked surprised. "Ah, you seem better informed than those two young ladies that I ran across." "Two girls?" I asked, feeling dread in the pit of my stomach, especially when he nodded. "Yes, two lovely things such as yourself. They started asking questions about this place," he said, waving his hand around us. "And one dared to draw her weapon on me, so I decided to give her a taste of the relic. They're probably in the dungeon now, this thing has a habit of doing things itself." I frowned, feeling the darkness well up in me and light going through Charles. "You sick freak, they're innocents!" I yelled, causing him to sneer. "There are no true innocents, you should know that, Princess. Either way, try to attack me, you'll meet the same fate as them." He dared me, causing me to smirk. "Oh, we won't. You see, I know that most spirits from Purgatory can fight darkness or light, but what about both?" His eyes widened. "NO!" he shouted, aiming the relic at us but not getting the chance to use it before both my twin's power and mine hit his body, disintigrating it instantly, causing the relic to fall in the pile of ash. "Well then, that was almost anticlimatic." Charles said to me while I walked toward the pile and relic. "Yeah, but now we need to rescue the girls and hope this thing doesn't cause anymore trouble." I said, picking the relic up. "Well, let's go." Charles said and we turned down another hallway, hearing more screaming coming from it.

Anna's P.O.V.

I dodged another black bolt flying from Astrid, hitting the wall beside me, drawing another scream from my throat. "Astrid, stop this! You're better than this!" I yelled, watching the poor woman, hair and eyes black as midnight, smirk at me. "Aw, what's the matter, little girl? Don't like it when somebody more powerful than you is picking on you? Shouldn't you be used to it by now? You're the weakest one in this blasted group that's been around." She sneered at me, causing me to glare. "You're wrong! I am not weak! I am the second princess of the Ice Kingdom, sister to Queen Elsa and-" she cut me off, "Blah, blah, blah. God, I bet you were raised to say that by your parents before they died just so they wouldn't havfe to hear you complain about being a weakling." "Shut up!" I yelled, looking around for something to hit her with, my eyes finally landing on her sword lying a few feet away from us both. She followed my eyes and burst out laughing. "You really think you can get to that before I can? You're so pathetic, you don't even know what's right in front of your face, or when somebody doesn't want you." I stopped dead, "What?! What are you talking about?" I asked, seeing a flash of blue go across her eyes. "You knew Hiccup was gay, yet you still kissed him! You were attracted to Jack even though you knew he was gay! Yet you couldn't see that somebody in front of you was hoping you'd notice her!" Astrid shouted at me and suddenly I thought back to all that had happened since we had arrived in Berks, her holding my hand, always staying around me, throwing me out of the way of the rockslide, everything. "Oh my God, Astrid, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" I said before she cut me off, "Save it! It's so stupid, it's like nobody around here can accept their feelings! Well, now that I'm stronger, I don't need you anymore, I don't need anybody! I'll kill you and all my problems will be over!" She prepared to throw another bolt of darkness at me and I lunged for the sword, barely dodging the bolt, rolling to my feet and holding her sword in front of me. "Astrid, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't do this because I hurt you by not paying attention!" I begged, seeing her eyes flashing back from black to blue again but she shook her head. "No, you won't get out of this that easy." She said, slowly walking toward me, backing me to the wall with the sword in between us. "I almost wonder what it'd be like to kiss you before I kill you." She muttered, leaning into me, our lips barely touching. "Astrid, please..." I trailed off before she slammed her lips against mine. I gasped, feeling that spark Hiccup didn't make me feel when I kissed him. We heard a cough behind us and Astrid jumped back as if burned. "Well, this is interesting." Charles said, looking at Elizabeth who was holding that relic the creepy man told us about. "Isn't it? Now I get to kill you two as well." Astrid said, holding her hand up and I saw a bolt forming in it. "Heh, you wished." Elizabeth said before handing the relic to Charles, causing it to resonate with a blinding golden light. I closed my eyes tightly, hearing Astrid scream and when I opened them, she was kneeling on the ground, her hair and eyes back to normal color. "W-what happened?" She asked, looking around, her gaze finally landing on me, drawing a blush to my cheeks. "Anna? Why are you blushing-why do you have my sword?" she asked, slowly rising off the floor. "No time to explain, we need to get out of here and need to reach Jack and Hiccup." Elizabeth said, meeting my eyes and shaking her head for some reason. "It's not the right time, little Princess." I heard her voice say in my head. I nodded. "Right, let's go."

Hiccup's P.O.V

I looked at him horrified, but relived. "Jack!" He seemed to be fighting himself. "Hiccup, run! I can't stop him! He-" he cut off himself as he doubled over in pain and the blue eye vanished under black once more and it was Shadow once again. I raised the sword once more. "I will get Jack back!" he laughed, "Look at you, you're so weak." a voice from behind him caught us off guard "And you are pissing me off" we both jumped and saw Charles standing there, looking annoyed. "I was told to come get Hiccup and if possible, Jack as well." he looked Shadow Jack over once. "It seems you aren't Jack." a light bolt hit Jack in the shoulder, making him scream. "A Prince of Light!" he hissed. Charles stepped forward and where he stepped, light flashed at his feet. "So, Pitch made you using a demon relic." The thing hissed, "So, you're an educated prince? That's a rarity." Charles looked at him like he was a bug. "You know, you're really starting to annoy me." A white-gold rapier appeared in his hands. "I'm giving you a choice, corrupted one, step down or die." Shadow Jack smiled, "Look here, Light Boy, I suggest you back off before you get hurt." Charles frowned, "You know, you honestly sadden me as a creature made of nightmares." He struck the ground, causing a wave of light to hit Jack, sending him flying. I spoke "Where are the girls?" he looked at me "Elizabeth's tending to them." he looked at me closely. "You're injured, Hiccup." I looked down at my left arm, blood was dripping down my arm and to the ground. I put my sword out in front of me, "I can still fight." he shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot allow that." Pitch's voice stopped both of us. He was standing over Jack's body. "This is mine, thank you." He knelt by Jack and it burned me on the inside that he was laying his sick hands on Jack. They both vanished in a cloud of black dust. I looked at Charles. "Where did they go?" Charles face was unreadable. "We need to get back." he turned around and started walking back. I called after him, "Wait up!" I followed after him and as I caught up to him, I could see he was a bit paler than normal. "Are you okay?" he held up a black crystal. "Do you know what this little annoyance is?" I looked at him, wondering if this was a trick question. "It's a rock?" he shook his head. "Wrong, it only looks like a rock, this is a demon relic sent by the under-realms to curse and lay chaos to our world, they can only be found in purgatory though…" I stared at this rock in his hand "There are more of those things? Are they all rocks?" he looked annoyed, "No, they range from a rock to anything really, the problem is finding them." I thought about it. "Is there a way to counteract them?" he frowned, "Yes, using the powers of light." he caused a ball of light to appear in his hand to show his point. I realized what he was talking about. "So only you can purify them?" he frowned, more in sadness than annoyance. "I can't purify demon relics, but I can neutralize them for a period of time." We arrived in a small circular room. I saw Anna holding Astrid in her arms and Elizabeth healing Astrid's arm. Elizabeth looked up at us, "Where's Jack?" Charles shook his head, "He's still corrupted but our Dragon King here has a surprise." I held up my sword and she seemed surprised. "The Dragon Sword? Good job, little King." I nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and turned to the girls, "We've got to leave, now."


	11. escape

Anna's P.O.V.

"We've got to leave, now." I felt Astrid nod so I let go of her and rose, giving her my hand and pulling her to her feet. "You okay?" she asked me, causing another blush to come to my face, remembering what happened while she was under the relic's control. "I'm fine, don't worry." I said. "Okay, so how do we get out of here?" I heard Hiccup ask, turning to him and seeing a glow slightly coming from his sword. Elizabeth sighed, "There has to be some way around that rubble at the front of this place. This place is so big though, I'm not sure whether we should split up and look." Charles shook his head. "No, then we run the risk of being trapped by Pitch again and not escaping this place at all." I looked around, noticing a light at the end of another hallway. "Well, where does that lead?" I asked and pointed, drawing everyone's attention to it. "Can't hurt to look, I guess. Everyone stay together though." Charles said, leading the way with Elizabeth. I walked in between Hiccup and Astrid, avoiding her gaze by looking at Hiccup's sword. "How did you get that sword?" I asked, drawing his attention. "Hmm? Oh, I don't know really. I lifted my hand to fend off..." he stopped and I saw pain go across his face and he sighed, "To fend off Jack, and the next thing I knew, this sword appeared and broke his. The weird thing was, when I cut him with it, he sort of went back to normal." I frowned, "That's definitely peculiar. Maybe you're the only one who can turn him back to normal after all. It might have something to do with you and him being destined to be together, did you think about that?" Hiccup started looking thoughtful and said, "No, actually, I didn't. Thanks, Anna, that helps a lot." I smiled, but it faded once he asked, "So what happened with you and Astrid? Are you two okay?" I shook my head, seeing Astrid turn her head towards us at the mention of her name. "We're fine, Hiccup, don't worry. I just want to get out of this horrible place, that's all." I could feel Astrid frown at me and Hiccup did the same but he shook his head. "Alright. Let's catch up to them then, I think we found a way out of here." He said, motioning to the twins who were standing at what looked like the mouth of another cave.

Charles' P.O.V.

"Are you okay, twin?" Elizabeth asked me while I was watching the three behind us talk. "I'm fine, twin. Just thinking about what we have to do. I feel so guilty though, we should've been able to do more for Jack." I said, seeing her frown. "Charles, there wasn't anything we could do. This is all between Hiccup and Jack now. Believe me, I wish we could've done more too." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I sighed, "I know, I know. I don't know if our little King can take it if he has to kill him though. You didn't see that darkness in Jack, I did. It was so strong, a combination of the Nightmare Dust and this damn relic." we both looked down at the relic hanging out of a pouch on my belt. "At least you can neutralize it temporarily, otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble. I wish I could take it for more than a few minutes but..." she trailed off and I noticed the burns that had appeared on her hands once she had grabbed the relic, shocked she'd never said anything else about it. "Twin-" "I'm fine, Charles. You're the only one who can carry that thing right now since you're the only Light royalty here right now. Especially since you and i never had the chance to have our wedding before all this went to hell and back." she said, drawing my eye to the rings on our ring fingers, her's a silver band with an onyx and mine an onyx band with an amethyst. "Fair enough. Maybe we can finally have one after we solve this whole mess?" I asked, drawing a smile from us both. "I'll hold you to that, love." She said, squeezing my hand, letting go, and walking to the three. "So, where to from here, little King?" She asked, surprising everyone. "What? Y-you want my advice?" Hiccup asked. She shrugged, "You need to start acting like a King, Hiccup, whether you like it or not. We may be royalty as well, but this is your world. So, what do you think we should do?"

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Um," I said, not a great way to start off being a King. "What about heading back home? Maybe Queen Gabriel knows something or somebody else that can help us?" Astrid asked from behind me. "Sure, sounds like the best idea for now." Charles said. "What about Jack?" I asked, still thinking of him being stuck with that sick freak, Pitch. "Hiccup, if we could save him right now, you know we would." Elizabeth said. I sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay. But please tell me we'll be able to rescue him though?" She frowned, "We'll save him if possible, you have my word and I don't give that lightly." Charles glared at me for some reason but started walking away. "Little King, you might have to accept that saving Jack may not mean leaving him alive. We might have to kill him if Pitch's influence runs too deeply." I heard him say, causing me to frown at his back. "But-" "No, Hiccup. You really need to think about what might need to be done to save him." He said. I sighed. "Fine, but I will try to rescue him, alive if at all possible, got it?" We stared off before Elizabeth stepped in between us. "Knock it off, guys. Let's get back to the village and hope my mother or somebody there can help us." she said. "Fine," I sighed. "Let's get out of here." We heard a chuckle surrounding us, Pitch's. "You really think I'll let you escape now? That's hilarious." A black vortex opened in front of us, releasing all manners of creatures, they must have been Pitch's creations from the Nightmare Center. "No! Everybody, get back!" Charles yelled, readying a light ball. "Hiccup, take the girls and run!" Elizabeth said, standing beside her other half, a black ball rising in her hands. "No! I'm not leaving anybody else behind here!" I shouted, running towards the horde with my sword drawn. "YOU FOOL! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Somebody yelled behind me. I ignored them and leapt right into the creatures, swinging wildly, taking a few of the beasts out in one swing. I kept swinging and dodging claws, teeth, weapons, blasts of nightmare dust, everything. "How is he doing that?" I heard Astrid ask. "He was terrible at fighting before you showed up." she said. "The Sword...it unlocked his potential." Elizabeth said, throwing a dark sphere at some monsters to my right, disintigrating them. "He might actually stay alive." I heard Charles say right before I saw a ball of light land in the middle of a group of 3 monsters to my left, blowing them away. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain through my gut. I looked down, seeing an ice sword coming through my stomach and Shadow Jack sneering from behind me. "NO!" I heard yelled around me before everything started to go black.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"DAMN IT! EVERYONE, GET AROUND HIM, NOW!" I heard Charles yell, ducking beneath what look like a cross between a wolf and man's claws. I sprinted towards Hiccup's body that had slumped off Jack's sword, his eyes closed tightly against the pain he must have been feeling. I met this twisted mockery's eyes and saw my hatred reflected back at me. "Little Princess, Master Pitch told me of the fun he had with you. Shame your twin saved you, we could've had a lot of fun together." He sneered evilly, drawing a disgusted scoff from me. "You sad little fool. Jack will come back to take control of his body, just you wait and see." I said, drawing on my power and creating a long sword made out of darkness in my hands, wincing at the burns it ran across. Shadow laughed, "You can't stop me, little one, not even your other half could with his fancy Light magic. What makes you think you stand a chance?" "I think she stands a good chance with all of us." Anna's voice came from behind me. I glanced at them and saw her and Astrid standing there, supporting Hiccup's body with one arm and holding their weapons, Astrid's sword and an ice dagger, in the other. "Not to mention me, I stopped you before and had your master picking your sorry excuse for a being up." Charles stepped to my side, his light rapier in his hands. Shadow backed away slightly once Charles showed up, a slight bit of fear entering his eyes. "I'll enjoy getting my revenge on you, Light Boy. I'll make you regret ever striking me!" Shadow yelled, glancing at me and smirking darkly. "Oh, no, you don't!" Charles yelled, swinging the rapier at Jack and releasing a Light ball with his other hand, throwing it right in Jack's chest. He yelled out horribly in pain and it looked like the skin on his chest was peeling off and blackening where he'd been hit. I felt Charles grab my hand and I took Anna's as well. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled and we both drew on our powers to teleport, hoping it would work on a large group and across a greater distance than we had ever done. I felt the warmth respond at once, Pitch's castle must have blocked off part of our abilities while we were inside. "NO!" I had Shadow Jack roar as the magic wrapped around all of us and the last thing I saw was his face, one eye black, one blue, staring in complete disbelief. Then, suddenly, we were at the outskirts of Berks, all landing in a pile. I heard Hiccup groaning beside me and saw his entire front bleeding really badly. "Well, this is certainly more interesting than what Gabriel was telling me would happen." I heard a female voice in front of me say. I looked up and was shocked to see, "ELSA?!" Anna exclaimed, drawing a smile to the Ice Queen's face. "Hello, little sister. So nice to see you, mind telling me what in the world is going on?!"


	12. purgatory again

Astrid's P.O.V.

"It's a long story, your Highness." I heard Charles say from beside me, I turned my head and saw him partially holding Hiccup over his shoulder. 'Elsa' nodded and reached a hand out to Anna. "Fair enough, Prince Charles. Let's get you and your friends to the medic building to get patched up. You all look a bit worse for the wear." she said. I heard footsteps running behind her and looked to see Gabriel and the Chief rushing up towards the group. "HICCUP?!" the Chief exclaimed. "What happened to my son?!" he demanded, taking him from Charles' grasp and holding him like a child. "Less talking, more action." Gabriel said, a concerned look coming over her face. "Come, the medic building has at least been somewhat restored sinice you were here last." Elsa said, leading the way back towards Berks.

Anna's P.O.V.

"How are you here, Elsa? What happened to our home?" I asked after everybody had been settled in the new medic building, Hiccup having been taken to a separate room by his father. My sister sighed, "It's also a long story, little sister." "We've got time." Elizabeth said, bandaging up Charles' arm on a cot beside us. My sister was right before though, all of us were a bit rough looking right now, having sustained some kind of injury in the fight outside the Hall of Nightmares: Charles had three claw marks going from his right shoulder to his chest, Elizabeth had a gash going across her forehead from a sword it looked like, Astrid's left arm was in a sling, a lizard like creature having fractured it when she threw up her sword to block a blow from it's tail and I had a variety of bite marks going down my left arm from where one of my Ice daggers had broken while fending off a wolf-like monster. Elsa took a deep breath and let it out slowly and I suddenly noticed tears welling up in her eyes. "Fair enough, Princess. Well, it starts like this..."

*Flashback*

Elsa's P.O.V.

I sighed, watching the last of my citizens leaving through the gates of Arendelle from my castle window. "There was nothing more you could do, milday." I heard a voice speak up from behind me. I turned, seeing one of my few servants left standing in the doorway of my room. "I know, but it doesn't make this any easier. If I could just be stronger and control my powers, I would never have needed to evactuate the kingdom." I said, turning back to the window, saying, "You and the other servants can leave now, I don't want anybody else to suffer here." "Very well, your Majesty. I do hope one day that we meet again. Would you like me to pass along a message to your sister, should I run across her? Or a message to Lord Jack?" I heard my servant ask me. "Just give them both my love and tell them I hope that they're alright since they both left without a word." I said, feeling the sadness again of being left alone by my sister and best friend. "Yes ma'am." I heard the man's footsteps retreating until finally, the castle doors opened and closed and I saw the last of my servants exiting through the gates, not even looking back once. I released the breath I had been holding, along with my tears, and walked through the empty castle to my throne room, regretting never letting myself go and truly connecting with my people, hence the nickname "Ice Queen" that I heard whispered throughout the kingdom and castle. "Some Ice Queen I am now, huh?" I asked myself, hearing it echoed throughout the room, sitting on my throne, noticing it slightly frosting over with the power of my emotions. "This is for the best though, they deserve to be safe and they can't be while I'm such a wreck with these blasted powers!" I thought to myself, throwing ice shards around the room, trying to release some of the sadness I was feeling. I eventually stopped, feeling drained and not much better than I was when I had started. I sighed and rose from my throne, walking to another window to watch the snow fall. "What the?!" I exclaimed, not believing my eyes. It was a scene from my nightmares: creatures of all sorts were pouring through the gates, destroying everything in sight. "No! What are these things?" I asked myself, preparing to run towards the front of my castle and fend these beasts off, control over my powers or not. I stepped away from the window and started sprinting, almost not noticing how dark my castle was becoming. Suddenly, I was thrown off my feet and into my throne by an invisible force, striking my head. I groaned out, placing a hand to my head and coming away with blood dripping down my hand and into my eyes as well. I heard an evil chuckle echo throughout the room. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" I yelled, placing a hand on my throne and shakily rising, feeling ice rising around me as well. "Your replacement, Ice Queen, that's who I am. I suggest you kneel before me." A dark voice came from behind me, causing me to whirl around and meet the black gaze of Pitch. "You?! You have no right to be here!" I exclaimed, drawing an evil smirk to his face. "Oh, I believe I do, Elsa. You see, your sister made an excellent point the last time I saw her: I can take away your title if I defeat you in combat...or rather, a champion of mine can as well. I believe you know this champion very well?" He stepped aside, drawing my attention to a dark figure behind him. "Jack?!" It looked like a dark mockery of my best friend, all black clothing, black hair, and black eyes. 'Jack' met my gaze and sneered, "What's the matter, Elsa? Surprised to see me?" I couldn't believe my eyes, why was my best friend here, corrupted, and working with this monster? "Jack, please, what's going on? Why are you with him?" I asked, pointing at Pitch, who had merely been walking around the room, smirk still on his face. 'Jack' didn't answered me, just formed a Black Ice sword in his hands. "May I kill her, Master?" he asked, drawing an evil laugh from Pitch, who said, "Please do, Shadow. That way we can take over this wretched kingdom and solidify my power in this world!" I felt the Ice creeping around my arms, forming a sword of my own. "Jack, don't do this! Fight him, I know you're stronger than this!" I exclaimed, slowly backing away from him as he drew closer towards me, malice clearly in his eyes. He only chuckled and swung his sword at me, causing me to throw up a hasty block, feeling my arm reverberate with the strength he'd put behind the blow. I started to see a dark green glow out of the corner of my eye but soon my attention was occupied with blocking 'Shadow's' attacks. "What?! NO! YOU WON'T TAKE THIS ONE FROM ME!" I heard Pitch yell, but having no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly, the light I had seen enveloped me and I saw Pitch and Shadow running to me, rage clear on their faces. Then, the next thing I knew, I was in a wooden building in front of a fireplace. I fell to my knees, my energy nearly drained. "My, my, seems most of these young royals keep getting themselves into more nasty situations, eh Chieftain?" I heard a feminine voice in front of me say. I looked up and saw somebody I never expected to see again since my parent's deaths. "Queen Gabriel?!" The older woman smiled and reached for me, pulling me to my feet. "Yes, Elsa. Let's get you bandaged up and talk, that teleporting took a lot out of me and your sister and her friends are sure to need you sooner rather than later."

*Flashback ends*

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"So my mother rescued you from Pitch and Shadow?" I asked, seeing the Ice Queen nod and finally noticing the white bandage wound around her head, nearly invisible against her skin. "That's right. I have only been here for an hour, if that." "We've been gone so long." I heard Astrid say. In front of me, Charles nodded. "Yes, the Hall of Nightmares has a different sense of time than that of this world. We must have been in there for at least a day but was probably only a few hours here. That and the teleporting " he said, wrapping the last of the gauze around my forehead. I stood, squeezing his shoulder and then walked up to Elsa. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened to your kingdom." I said, drawing a surprised look to the Queen's face. "It's okay, at least my people escaped the danger. Most of them actually arrived here, believe it or not." She said, motioning to the window, drawing everyone's attention outside, seeing a much bigger amount of people in the village than when we had left it earlier. "And the others?" Anna asked. "According to the people, they scattered to the other remaining kingdoms for the time being." Elsa said. Suddenly, we started hearing yelling coming from the room Hiccup had been taken to and we all rose and rushed over to it, seeing Hiccup being held down in bed by his father. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO RESCUE HIM!" he was yelling, thrashing against the grips holding him down. And I noticed blood dripping from his stomach wound again, he must have torn the stitches in his panic. "Hiccup! Stop! You can't do anything for him right now!" Astrid yelled, running to the other side of the bed and helping the Chief hold him down. "LET ME GO!" he roared again and feeling a pit of dread form in my stomach, I knocked both the Chief and Astrid off Hiccup a second before a huge fireball came out of Hiccup's mouth and hit the roof. "Well then," Elsa said behind me. "There's no doubt now about him being the Dragon King." Anna said, staring wide-eyed at Hiccup, who had passed back out on the bed. The medics swarmed around him, getting fresh bandages and the like to stop the bleeding again. "There's nothing more we can do for him right now." Charles said, ushering us out of the room but being unable to convince the Chief to leave his son. He shrugged and soon we were all back in the same room where Elsa told us her story, only with a new addition. Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, was laying in the middle of the room, a depressed look on his lizard-like face. Astrid knelt by him and said, "Don't worry, buddy, he'll be okay." Toothless merely looked at her and huffed, placing his head back down. "Well, since we're waiting here still, mind telling me what happened to all of you?" Elsa asked. I looked at Charles and he nodded so I turned back to the Queen and said, "Where do we start?"

Hiccup's P.O.V

I looked around, I was standing inside a white circle. "I'm in Purgatory again!" two voices from behind me made me jump. "Hello again, Dragon King." I turned to find Alex and a woman with black hair but had golden eyes like Charles' staring at me. "Hello again, Alex." the woman stood and circled me. "This is the Dragon King?" Alex nodded in reply, "Yep, this would be him." the woman frowned and scoffed, "I'm distinctly unimpressed." I glared at her, "And who are you, exactly?" She stopped right in front of me and light burst out from behind her. "I am the Princess of Light, Alicia." I just kept staring at her, mostly unphased. I broke our staring contest and looked over to Alex. "By the way, your sister has a message for you: 'It's under the white stone circle.'" This caused both of them to look at their feet. Alicia was the first to speak, "It couldn't have been under our feet this whole time, right?" Alex smirked and a shovel appeared in his hands. "Knowing my sister, yes it could be." Alicia finally smiled and I saw how much it lit up her face. "Good point, Charles is the same way. Now start digging." Alex laughed, "Yes, ma'am." and began digging around the white stone circle. "So, little King, tell me a little about yourself. I've barely heard anything about you since this whole mess started." Alicia said. I turned my attention from Alex and looked at her. "What's there to tell? And I have a question of my own: aren't you dead?" I asked, causing her to frown again at me. "Well, you do certainly need to learn some manners." She said, but we both turned at an exclamation from Alex, "What the?!" "Alex? What's wrong-?" Alicia said but cut herself off once she saw what he was looking at. I looked towards the area they were both staring at and couldn't believe my eyes. "Jack?" I saw what looked like a ghostly version of Jack standing outside the circle. "Hiccup? Where are you? I can't see you. Please tell me you're okay!" Jack said, looking straight at me but his eyes kept sliding over me, his form flickering in and out of view. I gaped at Alex and Alicia once he faded away for good. "Wh-what was that? Why was Jack here?" I asked. Alicia sighed sadly, "I think this 'Shadow' is slowly killing Jack's soul. That's why we could see him but he couldn't see us, he's not near death just yet or dead for that matter." "No! How can I save him?" I said, feeling my worry increase when she shook her head. "Hiccup, you almost died the last time you saw him, are you really willing to risk your life again for that?" She asked me. I nodded, "Yes, I am! I love him and he needs my help!" "Well, this is a nice turnaround." Alex spoke up, drawing our attention. I looked at him and saw a small smile on his face. "Good for you, Dragon King, you finally accepted your feelings for Jack." "Thank you, Alex. Do either you have any ideas of what I can do to get out of here?" Alex turned back to the hole he had dug and pulled out a small sack that was glowing white. He walked back to Alicia and myself and held the sack to me. I opened it and saw some glowing white dust inside. "What is this?" I asked, closing the sack. "Dream Dust, pretty much the exact opposite of Pitch's Nightmare Dust. I'm not one hundred percent sure it'll work since he's done some experimenting with the demon relics as well but this should hopefully cure Jack, at least long enough for him to regain control of himself." Alex said. "As for you getting out of here, let's just say you owe the healers in your village a great deal. Your body has pretty much been healed up and you're here on borrowed time." Alicia spoke up. "Okay, is there anything I need to know before I go back?" I asked. The two looked at each other for a moment, then back at me. "Not really, just to trust in your friends and our siblings. You're still going to need a lot of help against Pitch, you can't take him on alone." Alicia said. "Now then, little King, just close your eyes and imagine being surrounded by all your friends. We'll meet again." I heard Alex say before I closed my eyes and felt my spirit enter my body again. I drew a deep breath in and opened my eyes, seeing white walls all around me. I groaned, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. "Son?" I looked over to my right. "Dad?" He smiled and for the first time in my life, I saw tears in the man's eyes. "Welcome back, son!"


	13. Anna and astrid

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Welcome back, Little King." I heard Elizabeth's voice coming from the door and turned, seeing everyone standing at it. I smiled a little and said, "It's good to be back. And definitely good to see all of you guys made it too." Queen Gabriel and my father stepped out after he clapped a hand to my shoulder and patted it. As they left, the others stepped into the room and Charles spoke up, "Well, out of all of us, you're the luckiest. You should have died with that stomach wound." "How are you even alive?" Astrid asked, drawing my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked, slightly baffled because I felt perfectly fine besides some leftover pain in my stomach. "They mean, Dragon King, that you should be dead and from the sight of you when you first arrived, I agree." A female voice that I didn't recognize spoke up and Anna and Elizabeth moved aside to let in another woman who looked a little like Anna, only older with blonde hair and blue eyes, in the room. "And you are...?" I trailed off. "Call me Elsa." Anna looked at Elsa with surprise. "Sis? Why aren't you calling yourself "Queen" Elsa?" Elsa sighed and looked over at her sister. "I don't really feel like much of a Queen, Anna. There's no point in being called it, really." Anna frowned but didn't say anything more. "Hiccup..." Elizabeth said but stopped for some reason, gaining my attention. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's that under your hand?" she asked, pointing at my right hand and when I looked down, I saw the same small pouch Alex had handed me in Purgatory. "How the?" I took hold of the pouch and held it out to her and Charles. Charles took it and opened the sack, seeing the Dream Dust inside. He closed the pouch and smiled. "It's Dream Dust, twin." he said, and Elizabeth's face lit up as well. "Really? Then we have a chance against Pitch's corruption after all." she said, bringing hope to my heart again. "That's great!" I said, "Then we can save Jack, right?" "We certainly have a better chance with this." Charles said, waving the pouch in his hands. "So what do we do with it?" Anna asked. Charles turned to her and said, "It should work the same way as the Nightmare Dust, just throw it and it should work but since Jack was also corrupted with the relic, we may need to spread it across our weapons as well somehow. I think I know of a way to do it though if everyone will hand me their weapons, I can get to work on it." Anna handed over her Ice Daggers, Astrid her sword, Elsa an Ice Longsword, and I reached over to where the Dragon Sword laid beside me to hand it to him, but he stopped me. "I don't think we can do anymore to your sword, Hiccup. This should at least help with everyone else though. Get some rest, Little King. I should have this done in the morning." Charles said then walked out of the room with Elizabeth and the weapons. Elsa turned to Anna. "Can I have a word with you, little sister?" Anna paled a bit but said, "Sure." And they departed to another room, making Astrid frown. "Astrid?" I asked, catching her attention. "What?" "What happened while I was out?"

Anna's P.O.V.

I followed Elsa into the room everyone had been staying in while Hiccup recovered, feeling dread forming in my gut. "Sit down, please, Anna." Elsa said, choosing to sit in one of the chairs while I sat on the cot. "Now then, what were you thinking?!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean?" I asked, not having any idea what she meant. "Going off with Jack on this insane quest! You could have been killed numerous times from what everyone told me! Mother and Father asked me to watch over you before they died and you almost made that impossible!" "But, Elsa, I'm fine. Astrid and the others helped keep me safe and I do know how to defend myself!" I replied, feeling anger start to rise in me, especially after Elsa started shaking her head. "And another thing, what happened between you and this Astrid? You've been avoiding her like mad since you came back." I turned away, feeling a blush coming over me again. "It's nothing, sis. Don't worry about it." "I'm going to worry about it! You're my sister, the only family either of us have left!" Elsa yelled, finally making my temper snap. "Oh, so it only took me running away to save Arendelle from your powers that made you actually give a damn about me?!" Elsa looked at me like I had just slapped her. "W-what do you mean?" she asked faintly. "You never cared about me! Even before Mom and Dad died, you never wanted to be around me and I never knew why! I thought you hated me but you just don't know how to love anybody, do you? You never even went to their funeral and dealt with all the mourners, I did! I needed you and you weren't there!" I yelled at her, not caring when I saw the tears falling down her face. "Anna, there was a reason for that, I-" I don't give a damn about your reason or excuses! No wonder everybody called you the Ice Queen if you couldn't even mourn for your parents-!" Elsa rose from her chair and slapped me so hard I tasted blood. I spat out a little and glared at her, seeing it reflected back at me through her tears. "You don't know anything, you spoiled brat! You think I wanted to be kept away from my little sister that I adored more than anything else?! You think I didn't want to be down there with you when our parents were put to rest? You selfish little girl! If I had let my powers take control of me in my grief, the whole kingdom would have died! And I did try to play with you when we were younger, but you don't remember it because Mother and Father had your memory wiped because I nearly killed you the last time I did and showed you my powers!" "What?!" I asked, feeling my rage drain immediately after hearing that. "It was an accident but you don't even remember it. Do you ever remember hearing Father telling me to "Conceal, don't feel?" That was so I didn't lose control of my powers again and hurt anybody else I loved! But no, you don't even care about that! You only care about yourself and I wish you luck in whatever the hell that is!" Elsa turned from me and sprinted out the door, her blue dress flying behind her. I sat there, one hand on my quickly reddening cheek and feeling liquid drip down my hand. I moved it and saw water, not even noticing I had started crying with the empty feeling spreading through my chest. I curled up on the cot and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall faster.

Astrid's P.O.V.

After explaining what had happened since we had arrived back in Berks, I chatted for a while with Hiccup before noticing he was starting to look tired again. "I'll let you get to sleep, Hiccup. See you in the morning." "See you in the morning, Astrid. Oh, one thing?" He asked, stopping me while I was at the door. "Yeah?" "Go talk to Anna. I think something is really bothering her and it involves you in someway." He said, surprising me with his intuition. "I'll try. Get some sleep." I said, closing the door and walking through the hallway, looking for Anna and her sister. I heard yelling coming from one room and stopped at the door. "You only care about yourself and I wish you luck in whatever the hell that is!" I heard before the door burst open and I saw a flash of blonde and blue rush out the door, it was Elsa, tears streaming down her face. I turned, watching her run down the hallway before the sound of sobbing caught my attention. I peered in the door and saw Anna lying on the cot, her back to the door, crying. I felt something rise in my chest seeing her like that and walked to the cot. "Anna?" I whispered, causing her to bolt up and wipe her eyes. "Astrid? What are you doing in here?" "Never mind that, what happened? Why are you crying?" I said, sitting beside her on the cot. Anna sniffled and repeated her conversation with her sister to me, drawing no small measure of surprise from me. "Sounds like you two had a big misunderstanding over your childhood." I said, causing a strangled laugh from her. "No kidding, now she probably hates me because I never took the time to actually ask why she never wanted to play with me when we were kids or why she never came to our parent's funeral." She said and I saw fresh tears coming down again, causing a wave of guilt to spread through me. "She doesn't hate you, I think. She said it herself, you're her sister, her only family left. She can't hate you if she said that." I said. Anna wiped her eyes again and looked at me and I found myself lost in those red rimmed blue eyes like I had since the beginning of this whole escapade. "You really think so?" she asked, bringing back my concentration to the conversation at hand. "I really do." I said, bringing a small smile to her face. "Thanks, Astrid. I needed to hear that." She rose off the cot and made to walk out the door but, remembering what Hiccup asked of me, I grabbed her arm. She turned to me quizzically. "One thing though. What's going on with you and me? Ever since we got out of the Hall of Nightmares, you've barely talked to me or even looked at me. I didn't hurt you when that creep hit me with that crystal, did I?" I asked, fearing the worst. Surprisingly, Anna blushed, increasing my curiousity. "No, you didn't really hurt me, Astrid. You said some things that really shocked me and..." she trailed off. "And?" I prompted, letting go of her arm, feeling a bit of dread going through me when I thought about what I may have let slip out. "Y-you...oh forget it, I'll just show you." she said, then threw herself onto me and kissed me. "Mmph!" I felt my eyes close automatically and my arms wrapped around this poor Princess and we fell back onto the bed.

Charles' P.O.V.

"This should do it, I hope." I said, sprinkling the Dream Dust over Elsa's sword. "I certainly hope so, we need all the help we can get against Pitch and his cohorts." Elizabeth said from behind me, coming up with Anna's daggers. "Do you consider Jack, or Shadow rather, a cohort?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the weaponry. She sighed, "No, more like a victim. Especially because I saw some of Jack still in there when I crossed blades with him. He needs our help, Charles. We've got all these powerful people, we should be able to do something to free him." "I know, twin, I know. I wish we knew more about what to do though. I have a feeling Hiccup is still the only one who can cure him though and I don't know if he really stands a chance of doing it anymore though. You know as well as I do that the longer you're corrupted..." I trailed off, letting her finish, "The harder it is to come back. I know. But this is one of those rare cases where I think love may actually save him. Hiccup's love has grown so strong, couple that with the Sword and the Dust and hopefully we'll have a cure." "Agreed, but what about Pitch? There's nothing left in him but pure evil. How are we supposed to stop him?" I asked, seeing her frown out of the corner of my eye. "I have no idea. But I mean, we have the Dragon King, the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, a stubborn as hell Dragon Warrior, not to mention my mother, the Chief, and us. I think we can come up with something." I smirked and turned to her, pointing to the weapons. "Fair enough, twin. Now then, care to help me with these?" She looked at me in surprise. "You mean...?" I nodded. "Yeah, come over here and do what I taught you. I'm right here, you'll be fine." she smiled and laid her hands across the weapons and I saw her lips moving in a small chant. Then, just barely and slowly increasing in power, her hands started to glow with a golden light, infusing the weapons with Light Magic as powerful as my own and Alicia's. The glow soon faded and she stumbled back a little and I caught her. "It takes a lot more out of me than I thought it would." She said a little breathlessly. "Well, you're not a member of the Light Kingdom yet so it's a bit more difficult for you to do it since you're the Princess of Darkness. Of course, I can't draw on the Darkness either without getting winded so I guess we're even." I said, drawing a chuckle from her. "Good point, twin. Let's just hope this works." She said, and we both turned to the slightly glowing weapons on the table, feeling our chances in this next fight had both improved significantly.

Hiccups p.o.v

"jack?" I was standing right in front of him his back to me "jack" I said a little louder . "hiccup?" I heard him finally reply "where are we hiccup" I looked around and saw we were in a forest of white trees with blue and violet tints to them "I don't know jack…" he still had not turned around "jack are you ok" I reached out my hand to him and it went right through him "hiccup "he finally turned around half of his hair was black with a black and blue eye while the other half was white with his normal blue eye "hiccup hes killing me … I don't know how much longer I can last" a thunder boomed over us . he looked up "I guess I made even them mad" lighting lit up the sky . he looked back to me "hiccup stop pitch at all cost stop pitch!" he yelled the last part as a lighting bolt came and hit jack directly . I sat straight up in bed sweating like crazy and felt tears running down my face . "it was a dream" I told myself as reassurance . i heard something almost like a whisper "dragon king will fight the one in the nightmare who has been corrupted by the burning mark . two must be saved one by the light the other by the dark. Time has come now fight or everything will be undone"


End file.
